


Sukea & Tobi

by Betsunichan



Series: Crazy Uchiha adventures [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan
Summary: It was love a first sight. The only problem was that it wasn't the first time they met, neither they knew they loved each other, both were under cover.Kakashi kept intrigued by Tobi's enigmatic figure after all these time. Obito it's scared Sukea will rip away his happiness.





	1. Sukea and Tobi

**Author's Note:**

> You may ask yourselves why I'm writing so much? Well, i lost my job ad I'm kind of depressed. Apparently writing lift my mood.

Tobi stopped his steps, his sole eye watching every move of the young brunet with a camera and two purple stripes over his eyes. Kisame, his partner, stopped and followed Tobi's line of sight. Both of men were wearing their black coats with red clouds and their hats, but no one in the village showed sight of recognize them as part of akatsuki and people barely pay them any attention. Well, they were ignored by most of the people except for that brunet boy with the camera. The pair  stopped at the middle of the street but because it was a huge wide street nobody pay them special attention, nobody save the boy with the camera. Those black eyes were over Tobi, like the eyes of a owl on a mouse. 

 

“What happened?”, Kisame lowered his head and whispered at his companion’s ear, softly pushing the boy forwards. 

 

Tobi snapped back to reality and looked back at Kisame. “No-nothing,” he hastily added with a broken voice, shrinking and hiding against Kisame body when the brunet took a step towards them. 

 

Kisame narrowed his eyes. He and ‘Madara’ knew each for a year or a little more, it was a short time but enough time to know ‘Madara’ never sounded ‘weak’. Yes, it was true Madara acted like a fool boy called ‘Tobi’ around the other members of Akatsuki, but when they were alone, ‘Madara’ was never weak. No, the word Kisame was looking for wasn't weak but  **scared** or  **shy,** no the correct word was  **fragile** or  **vulnerable** . ‘Madara’ was a man so  **strong,** confident, powerful that Kisame sometimes forgot his partner - and their leader- was still a teenager. Kisame guesses Madara was around fourteen year old. 

 

Kisame felt Tobi shift at his side, and the sharkman rose his eyes and glared at the boy with purple lines in his face. He was staring at their direction, eyes still on Madara's body and camera ready to take a shot of his partner. Madara shivered against Kisame, something twisted and wrong was happening. Sharkman held Madara against him and glared at the brunet which looked away, when the brunet took his eyes off of them, Kisame quickly pulled his partner and they walked their hotel room. Normally, Kisame would have stayed unaffected or he would have faced the little boy, he was tiny and Kisame could have crushed his head with one of his hands, but there was something wrong with his partner. Madara was affected by something and Kisame didn't knew what was it, but he guessed it was something related to the camera the boy held. Kisame knew Madara's body was strong but full of scars and the boy was especially shy about it. Kisame, who had bad luck with women and men alike because of his appearance, could relate with Madara. But Kisame knew Madara didn't hide his whole body for a pathetic and swallowed reason like that, it was because Madara needed to conceal his identity and his clan. Kisame didn't know Madara's real name. The only thing Kisame knew about Madara was his face, the fact that he was a real Uchiha and - the most important thing- Madara was a boy with a big and crazy project. Maybe because Madara's plan was so crazy he took that name, to infunde respect to his enemies and allies alike. Kisame was aware his partner took too seriously the power of a name. That was why he called himself ‘Tobi’ when he didn't want people look at him, but call himself ‘Madara’ when he acted like their boss. Because Kisame respected his partner and strange quirks, Kisame always made sure no one had a glimpse of Madara's body.

 

Some members in their organization thought Kisame was overprotective, but Kisame only thought they were idiots which didn't know how to properly take care of their partners. Really, Kakuzu, Sasori and Orochimaru shouldn't have partners. 

 

Kisame smiled when he felt Madara's body relax and a soft ‘thanks’ came from the younger man. Kisame hated weak people, but in Madara's case his ‘weak’ moment was entertaining. After all, Madara promised him a world without lies and Kisame appreciated his partner showed himself like he was. 

Kisame released his partner when Madara pushed him, then Kisame pushed him further and Madara pushed him back. 

 

Kisame chuckle. Kisame liked when Madara forgot his role as a leader and genuinely acted like the boy he was

Not as Tobi, but genuinely himself. Kisame didn't know Madara's age and the boy had never said it, but Kisame guessed Madara was fourteen years old. He guesses that age based in small changes in Madara's body: the way his voice sometime broke and it was slowly getting deeper, the boy’s smell was slowly getting stronger and each day Madara was getting taller, and sometimes, Madara had to hide his ‘little friend’ with his coat. There were also times in which Kisame caught Madara looking at women's chest and asses, sometimes the boy even looked at men’s arms and asses. He didn't behave like a pervert old man moved by lust, instead he behaved more like a boy which began to ‘notice’ and like those things. Kisame sometimes found it cute, surely Madara was one of those ‘genius’ which were so focused in training that they never got interest in sex. Yes, Kisame was sure Madara was a late bloom. 

 

“What are you looking at?”, Kisame smirked. 

 

“Eh, nothing,” Madara said, looking forward. 

 

“Are you worried because he is tailing us?”, Kisame teased. 

 

“What? No, of course no. Why would I care?”

 

“He has a camera.”

 

“And who care if he take a picture of us? It's not like that would make our job harder, besides get notoriety isn't a bad thing.”

 

Kisame chuckle, and pulled Madara at his side. The shark man looked back at the boy which was following them, he was good but Kisame used to be an ANBU back them in Kiri, and pressed his lips against Madara's ear. The boy tailing them hide behind a man, but it wasn't fast enough and Kisame saw him. 

 

“What are you doing?”, Madara asked, pushing Kisame. He sounded flustered. “People will get the wrong idea.”

 

Kisame laughed loudly at Madara's words and pulled the boy back at his side. Madara was almost thirty four centimeters shorter than him, and his strong yet slim body made them look like a nice couple. “Who cares?”, Kisame said and pulled Madara to a lonely alley. It was cramped and Kisame was sure their little tail wouldn't be as stupid to follow them here. Kisame pushed Madara against a wall and put both hands at each side of Madara's head. 

 

“Wha-what are you doing?, Kisame-senpai,” Madara used his Tobi’s voice. He took his hat and put it between Kisame and him, using it like a barrier. Madara flushed his back against the wall. 

 

Kisame narrowed his eyes, he recognized the change of behavior in Madara like a signal that the boy with the camera was near them. “Um,” Kisame smiled and looked around. He didn't caught sight of the brunet. Kisame needed to recognize the boy was better than he expected, not any Ninja could hide from Kisame’s sharp senses. Maybe the brunet was an A rank Ninja. Was that why Madara was worried about catching the boy's attention? 

 

“You looked at that boy,” Kisame said with a rough and deep voice, caressing his partner neck with his big and callous hands. Madara shivered and Kisame smiled wider. He didn't know if Madara's was reacting to his voice or it was part of the act, but he liked it. “Tobi,” Kisame said, taking his hat, “do you like that boy?”

 

“No, of course no, senpai!,” Tobi gasped and shook his head comically. “Tobi only have eyes for you!”

 

Kisame chuckle darkly - it was funny Madara followed him even when he felt so tense- and he pressed himself further against his partner, making the hat between them crunch. Madara tensed and shivered. Kisame grin got wider. It was normal he liked the way his boss tremble?. “Are you sure? Because I saw you were very interested in him.” Kisame caressed Tobi’s nape and took out the hat between them, throwing it to a side. “I almost felt jealous,” Kisame said, with a voice deep and rough with something like passion, moving Tobi mask slightly upward. 

 

“Stop, sempai! No here!”, Madara cried and put both hands over Kisame’s chest, pushing him away. 

 

Kisame took two step backwards, Madara used more strength he expected, and he rose both hands while he smirked. Kisame pushed to far, after all Madara rarely admitted the body contact over the estrict necessary. But because Madara was acting like Tobi, Kisame thought he could push his luck. “Sorry, sometimes I forget how shy you can be,” Kisame laughed. He looked curiously the way his partner’s legs tremble and his whole body language gave away how uncomfortable he was. Madara picked up the hat and put it on his head, in a way it could be defined like shy. Kisame smiled, he never realized how cute the ‘real’ Madara could be. Or was that was also an act?

Kisame stepped near the shorter boy and pulled him from the forearm to his chest. Madara didn't escape or struggle - even if he whole body tensed- so Kisame guessed the brunet was near them. “We will do it in our room.”

 

The boy against his chest tensed and Kisame chuckle. Yes, Madara had the mind and maturity of a old man, but he is also a teenager, a shy and surely a virgin one. Kisame guessed it was normal a boy of his age and ‘spoiled’ body was assigned to seduction missions. Kisame understood it because he was also a ugly man and they never assigned him to seduction mission, and when a beautiful woman tried anything with him it was always an spy or an assassin. 

 

=========

 

Kisame and Madara walked next to each other, flush together. It caught the little village attention and some people looked at them with disgust but they didn't care about it. Madara was worry about the boy which they couldn't get rid off by ‘no aggressive methods’ and Kisame was worried about his partner  uneasiness. Madara was always composed but the more the teenager with the camera followed them, the more uncomfortable Madara get. 

 

Kisame was even surprised when he brunette followed inside the sordid hotel they stayed. It was a cheep hell hole which couple used only to fuck, but because Madara and Kisame were tired of camping they agreed to stay in. It was cheaper and the staff saw some many things they shouldn't that they wouldn't pay any attention to them. Besides, only a pervert would spy of them. The staff of motioned the boy out of the hotel and Madara was finally able to breath again. 

 

The walked to their dirty and probably semen and other fluids stained futo. Yes, there was only one for obvious reasons. Kisame briefly looked at his boss, worried that the room he rented was too cheap, but Madara didn't pay it any attention. Instead the boy took out his coat and sat over the futon. “I will sleep here, it’s not as stained as you would believe and it didn't have any flee,” he said, with his normal and full of confidence voice. 

 

Kisame smiled. God!, his boss was so cool and tough! Kisame remembered that some of his acquaintances used to complain when they were forced to sleep in a hotel like this, some of they even said they rather sleep on a tree. But Madara was so manly that he gave a shit about getting a venereal disease only of sleeping on that Futon.  

Kisame loved how unpredictable was Madara, one moment he was q shy teenager and the next was a boss, sometimes it was hard for Kisame to tell when Madara was acting and when he was himself, - Giving the young man an alluring air of mystery. Now Kisame understood why girls like mysterious men-. Another alluring thing about Madara was his long hair. The dark locks almost reach his shoulders, beautifully framing his handsome face, but the bad thing was that Madara usually fold his hair and hide it under band around his head, the same band holding his mask. Which was even worse, his head was usually hide under a hood attached to his cloths. And Madara's beautiful neck was always hide by the long green scarf or the coat neck. God! Madara had so many layers if cloth over him and Kisame would love strip him out of them. 

 

Kisame watched with interest the way Madara took off the present dark hood from head, and he slowly was getting his hair free. Kisame walked towards the futon, licking his dry lips, with the intention of helping him. Surely Madara would kick him out, as he always does when Kisame tries to help him to take out his mask, but Kisame is a persistent man and he knows Madara someday will agree. But both stopped their actions when they heard a mechanical sound. It was the sound of a camera taking a photo. 

 

Madara fasten the hood over his head, while Kisame threw a kunai at the sound direction. Behind the window they heard a cry. Kisame ran towards the source of the noise, while Madara was double checking his mask was in position. 

 

Kisame caught easily the brunette from the brown scarf, almost choking the teenager with it. The Kunai which should have killed the boy broke instead his camera hanging firm his neck. Well, it was good the camera was now useless. 

 

“Oi Tobi, look, it's your stalker.” Kisame pulled up the scarf. The brunet whimpered and made a choked sound, while desperately tried to lessener the strong grip around his neck. 

 

Madara stood up and his sole eye quickly inspected the boy. “Lower him, you are killing him,” he said with a pleading voice, a strange mix between Madara and Tobi’s voice. Kisame rose both eyebrows. It was a strange petition, normally Madara would kill anyone which dared or tried to look at his face without permission. 

 

Kisame released the scarf of the boy and let him fall. The boy's feet barely touched the floor under him and touched the Kunai on his camera, when Kisame hit the boy’s head and kicked his legs pits. The boy fell and Kisame stepped over him in a fluid move. Kisame knew that little shit would try to do something when he was given the chance. The Kunai made a metallic sound when it fell and the boy whimpered. Kisame chuckle while Madara groaned. Both Kisame and the boy looked surprised at the masked figure. It was strange that the sound camping out of Madara's mouth almost sounded like deception. Normally Madara would tease or make fun of boy's poor fight. Kisame narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Apparently you are only good at stalking people,” Madara groaned displeased. There was again the hint of deception Kisame noted before. Madara walked forward and graciously took the Kunai from the ground, he play with the weapon between his groves hands. “You are better than I expected and too good to be a civilian.” Madara said calmly, playing uninterested with the Kunai. The boy's eyes followed everyone of his moves. “Who are you?”, Madara finally asked, staring at the boy. 

 

The boy stayed silent, surely assessing his options. Madara's body relaxed, it was an action expected from a Shinobi. Madara bite his lower lip and looked at the boy, if the boy was he thought he was, he needed to coax an answer out of him soon before… 

 

Madara snapped back at reality when he heard they boy cry. Madara rose his head and found Kisame was pressing the boy harder against the floor. Madara was going to plead him to stop when they boy talked. 

  
  


“My name is Sukea! I'm only a traveler photographer and journalist! When I was in the village I recognized you two like members of the infamous organization Akatsuki. I only wanted to take a shot of your faces and sell it to some journal. But then I realized that your face and whole body is a huge mystery and decided it would be a great shot. But when I followed you two, I realized you were a couple and it would sell a higher prize hot shots of you two having sex!,” the boy talked hasty, almost tripping over his words.

 

“I and Kisame aren't a couple!”, the masked Ninja cried. Kisame and Madara were shocked by the unexpected answer Sukea gave them that they got their guard down. 

 

The boy took his opportunity and got out of Kisame’s foot by rolling to one side. The boy hasty stood up while Kisame and Masked man stepped back and took a combat position. The boy called Sukea took two Kunais from his clothes while Kisame had his hand on his sword and the tobi had a Kunai at hand. They were looking to each other, Sukea eyes were over the two of them. 

 

The brunette glanced round, looking for any escape route. Kisame was covering the way to the window behind him while tobi was guarding the door behind him. Sukea snarled, he was trapped. Sukea eyes jumped from Kisame, a renowned and feared S rank nukenin, to the masked man. The Intel Konoha had said Kisame killed the fourth Mizukage alone. But Sukea was surprised when he saw the masked Ninja at Kisame side. 

Sukea was here for another mission but when he caught sight of the odd couple something in him told him he should them. Then he noticed the masked man was also looking at him. When they looked to each other eyes Sukea shuddered. That eye was red, almost like a sharingan. But which was more important was that he caught the man's interest. 

 

That sent Sukea’s mind alarms like crazy. Because that meant his disguise was unperfect. Kakashi originally designed the character of Sukea with Rin, Kushina and Minato-sensei’s help. He did it after Obito died, it was Kushina idea that they designed a character for when Kakashi needed to do undercover missions. Then they died and Kakashi never used Sukea, not until now, when lord third assigned him a boring undercover mission. 

 

Kakashi knew he took a risky decision. He had been reckless since Rin died. Gai and all his friends told him, but he got worse when Minato and Kushina died. But this time, the force that pulled Kakashi to follow the masked man wasn't the always present desire to die or curiosity. No, there was something more, there was something in the masked man which lured Kakashi to do something as stupid like follow alone a pair of S rank criminals. 

  
  


Kakashi gulped when the masked man moved, he lowered the kunai and stayed still. It was a trap, Kakashi knew it, they know he is trapped and because they don't know they capacities the masked man let himself wide open to Kakashi to take the chance. Only a idiot would fall to the obvious trap. Kakashi's eyes rose to the masked man. His whole body was covered, there wasn't a glimpse of visible skin and Kakashi had never seen or heard anything about him. He looked like he was surrteding or acting like decoy, but Kakashi's instincts told him that man was dangerous. So dangerous that if Tobi wanted Kakashi would be already dead. 

 

“Don't be afraid,” the Tobi said, raising his hands in surrender, “we don't want to hurt you, we only have questions and if you answer them we will let you go.” The masked man’s voice was calm but steady, but there was a hint of pleading in the reward. Tobi pleaded him to believe them wouldn't kill him. Ha! Maybe he was ad soft and stupid as he showed himself before. 

 

“As if I would…,”Kakashi snarled and threw a Kunai at the masked man. He couldn't see if his hit landed because Kisame moved behind him. He swung his sword and tried to cut Kakashi in half, but the young ANBU avoided the strange clutching. Kakashi snapped his eyes surprised when a chain wrapped around his left arm and pulled him. Kakashi didn't know if it was coincidence or not, but Tobi saved him from one of Kisame’s kicks. Kakashi filled one of his kunais with Chakra and cut the chain, then he tried to attack the masked man but Kisame hit him on the back with the flat part of his sword. Kakashi's hit on the floor. He was a fool, he never noticed the marked man was only distracting him, and he positioned in the right spot. 

 

Kakashi groaned when kisame foot was against over his back, his sword teeth over his left hand, sulking the Chakra out of him. 

 

“You really are a fool,” Tobi said, clutching before Kakashi. “If you have stayed in your character I would have believed you.”

 

Kakashi's eyes snapped open. The man’s voice sounded almost tired and it was almost like he was scolding him. 

 

“Are you giving him acting advices, Tobi?”, Kisame chuckle. 

 

“Yes, I do.” Tobi nodded with cheerful voice. “After all,” - Tobi lowered his eye to Kakashi and said with a cold voice -, “a good actor should always get in character.” Kakashi heard a laugh over him. 

 

“It's useless. Why are you going to give advice to someone we are going to kill?”

 

“Because we are not going to kill him.” 

 

“Eh?”

 

Kakashi's eyes snapped open and looked curiously at the masked man. 

 

“It's bad capture fishes when they are to small, don't you know? It's better to throw them back at the river and wait until they are bigger.” 

 

“What? Why would…” Kisame asked. 

 

“I already know all what I needed for him”

 

“What? What did you learn?” Kisame groaned. 

 

Madara madepointed the Kunai at Kakashi's face. “ He is from Konoha and isn't part of a big clan, at least no one with an important hekken gekkai. He is skillful enough to be an Jounin, even when he is so young.” Madara chuckle darkly at the Kakashi's expression, while Kisame felt the boy tensing under him. The Shankman looked curiously at his boss. How did he knew all those things? 

 

“So I know you are from Konoha, and I know you are interested but you don't know anything about me. Now the real question is, who sent you?”. Tobi lowered at Kakashi's face level. Panicked, Kakashi tried to touch with his free hand. Tobi didn't move, but Kisame stepped over the free hand, momentary pulling all his weight over the boy's back. The boy cried. “Ups! Too much pressure?” Kisame chuckle light hearted. 

 

The masked man rose his face, his single eye studying Kisame, then he lowered his face. Kisame smile got wider, he liked when Madara acted like his boss. 

 

“Who send you?”, The masked man asked against. “It was the Hokage or Danzo?,”

 

Kakashi's breath pinched. The boy looked between the tears at the man with the mask, asking himself how that man knew about Danzo. 

 

“Don't bite,” Tobi asked, pulling his hair. “Ohh,” he said with an strange voice. Kakashi cursed. Then Tobi lowered his hand and put the wig back carefully. 

 

“What happen?”, Kisame groaned. 

 

“He doesn't have a control seal over him,” Tobi added hastily, standing up. Kakashi tensed at the change in the masked man. 

 

“Eh?” Kisame asked confused. No understanding what Madara was talking about. 

 

“I was wrong,” Tobi admitted, looking shyly at their prisoner. “I heard something about Danzo using control seal over kids in Konoha. And because of the marks on his face looked like the ones people of Nohara clan uses, and his Kunai is the kind used Konoha I thought he was from Konoha.” Tobi admitted, covering the lower part of his mark as if he was covering his mouth. “That's why I lured him to us, Senpai, but I was wrong”, the man said with a broken voice. 

 

“Eh?” Kisame said again. Kakashi looked with big eyes at the masked man, he was surprised he could tell so many things from those little details. And which was more shocking was that he was crying. 

 

“Sorry, Senpai, I was wrong.” Tobi sobbed pitifully. Covering his face. 

 

“What? What? No tobi, no cry!” Kisame said, panicked. He took his sword and got out of kakashi, walking to his partner to console him. Kakashi, which was almost as confused like Kisame got the opportunity to escape in a cloud of smoke. 

 

Kisame groaned, he turned back ready to go after him when two gloved hands caught his arm. 

 

“Let him go,” Madara asked with a soft voice. It was a order and Kisame obeyed. 

 

“Why,” Kisame asked. 

 

“Because he gave me important information, and he will useful in the future.”

 

Kisame looked back at the masked man. He heard a dark chuckle and Madara rose his mask, letting Kisame look his dry but still lovely slip and his sexy smile. Kisame whole body relaxed. “Are you sure you don't want I kill him. They know now that you are my partner and that you aren't as dumb as you pretend to be.”

 

“No,” Madara shook his head. “We need they know about me, I'm part of Akatsuki and it's better they speculate about me. They don't know what I can do, neither he recognized my clan or anything important. And, “Madara chuckle, “That boy really thinks there's something sexual between us, so they maybe will think I'm your lover and I'm part of Akatsuki because of you and not my capacities.”

 

Kisame tensed. “But if they think so, they will target you.”

 

“It's possible,” Madara smirked, “that way someone would be stupid enough to attack us and I will be able to pretend my own death. And then, I will be able to go after my next objective.”

 

Kisame out a hand over Madara's one, then he slipped the mask out of Madara's face. They look to each other at the eyes. Madara’s single eyes looked confused at Kisame while he looked with worried eyes at the Uchiha. “The kyubi will be hard to steal, are you sure you want to do it? Wouldn't it be easier if you let it to Orochimaru.”

 

“The Kyubi isn't my only objective in Konoha,” Madara narrowed his eyes. “Danzo needs to be contained and used in our favor.” Madara shut up when he see the worry in Kisame. 

  
  


“Are you worried…?” Madara asked confused.  Kisame didn't say anything more and instead hug Madara against his chest. They stay like that for two or three minutes. 

  
  



	2. Sukea and Obito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is located between 'nobody wants to marry Sasuke' and 'killer legs'.
> 
> Obito and Kakashi are married, they adopted Naruto and Sasuke, and Obito is a happy house husband and the secret head of akatsuki.

It was ten in the morning, and his boys were in a ‘D’ rank mission. Obito was sweeping the front door with a dreamy expression. It was a good day, the boys ate their lunch and took their bento boxes with them, even Sakura accepted the bento box he make for her, Tenzo will teach him how to use his mokuton today and Kakashi, well, Kakashi was himself and that was fine with Obito. Really, Kakashi was such a pervert that Obito didn't know why the hell he married him. But, the best part about his day was that an hour ago Zetsu informed him that Kakuzu’s team and Sasori’s team caught the four tails. Oh, it was amazing and perfect! Everything was wonderful! His plan would be completed sooner than he expected! It was lucky Kakuzu’s team and Sasori’s team were completing a mission when they came across the jinjuriki. This day was perfect… 

 

‘click’

 

Obito heard the mechanical sound of a camera behind him. He instantly tensed, ‘Tobi’ yelled something inside his head but he couldn't heard him, his other self’s voice was muttered by the medicines Kakashi gave him everyday. Obito gulped and slowly turned back. A few meters from him was a man with brown hair and a hideous green coat taking pictures of a bird on a nearby tree. Something inside Obito twisted uncomfortably, it should be ‘Tobi’, and he slowly walked back to his house. ‘Tobi’ silently motioned Obito to go away and hide, ‘Tobi’ couldn't talk but he still held a little of influence over him. Obito was a half meter from the door when he heard the ‘click’ closer, and all of Obito's instincts screamed he should go inside the house right now. 

 

“Wait,” the soft male voice said behind him. 

 

“Um,” Obito grunted. He stopped before the door, hand on the knobs, but he didn't look back at the stranger. He recognized that ‘Chakra’, it was someone he knew, but he couldn't recall who was he. 

 

“Are you Hatake-san?”

 

That voice sounded familiar but Obito couldn't tell who belonged it. It was an annoying feeling. Obito gulped and slowly turned his head, he must be brave, there wasn't a reason to be afraid. Black eyes looked back at chestnut eyes. Obito's face twisted in pain when he caught sight of the man's hair, his soft and beautiful eyes, the two purple stripes over his eyes, his thin lips, sharp face and the mole on his chin. That man was the fusion of the two people he loved the most. Obito's eyes filled with tears and his mangekyou sharingan automatically activated. Obito fought against the desire to escape thru Kamui, he covered his right eye and he hastily opened the door of the house. But before Obito could slip inside, ‘the man’ pushed the door close and caught Obito between his body and the door. 

 

“You are Hatake-san, aren't you?” ‘the man’ whispered against his ear, hot breath touching his marred skin and an unwanted hand removed the hair covering his nape. Obito's whole body shivered and he tried to look away. He was scared of ‘that man’ and he couldn't move. Obito felt the man’s chest against his back, the hot breath near on his nape and soft lips over his skin. Obito's breath hitched and his whole body tensed. A pair of brown eyes - which were an alluring mix between Rin and Kakashi’s eyes- were studying his face. The man's hand tried to hold his chin but Obito snapped his head away from those fingers. 

 

“You don't know who I am?,” the man asked softly. Obito could detect hurt, confusion and sadness in the man's voice, he was worried about him. Obito didn't answer him. The man sighed heavily and stepped back, giving enough room for Obito to breath again. 

 

Obito closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the door. He tried to calm down, otherwise Tobi would come out and kill ‘that man’. 

 

“Obito…” ‘the man’ said and Obito snapped his head back at the man. Wet black eyes stared in askance at ‘the man’, almost asking him, how did he know his name? 

 

The man winced. “You really don't know who I'm,” the man said, pain leaking for each of his words. Soft brown eyes looked at Obito, and he hated it, ‘Tobi’ whispered in his head ‘break the man's neck’. Obito hated it when people looked at him with pity. 

 

“I know you,” - Obito groaned, facing que man-, “it's just that I can't…”

 

“-do you know my name?,” the man asked with a patronizing smile. Obito stopped mid sentence. He hate it, he hated that man. The man smiled sweetly when black and confused eyes squinted at him. “Do you need any…”

 

“-Shut up!” Obito yelled, “I'm not an idiot as you think I am! I know you!”

 

The man opened his eyes and stared at Obito's face. The Uchiha’s face was on fire. Obito's head was a mess, a part of him was scared of the man, another wanted to kill him (tobi) while another found him alluring. ‘The man’ was a nicer and sexier combination of the loves of his life, but it was because of that something felt terrible wrong. There wasn't anyone like ‘him’ in Konoha, neither in the Hokage’s records - Obito checked them after he came back-, and there wasn't any Nohara like him. He was a phantom, and like one he was a threat to his happy life. 

 

“Hey, hey! Don't look at the like that, I'm not going to eat you” the man said. Obito tensed, shrinked and instantly looked away. The man’s voice was soft and his smile mesmerizing, it held Rin’s sweetness mixed with Kakashi’s sexiness and a pitch of intoxicating playfulness. ‘That man’ was the most attractive man he knew, even more than Kakashi. Obito put a hand over his heart, his heart was beating like crazy. 

 

‘click’

 

Obito snapped out of his thoughts and shyly looked up. Instead of a face, he encountered a camera lent before him and behind it a man with a playful smile. 

 

‘click’

 

Instinctive Obito one step back, flushing his back to the door behind him, his black eyes wide open and eyebrows briefly furrowed and lips parted. 

 

‘click’

 

The man behind the camera licked his lips and Obito realized the man was lusting over him. It was overwhelming. Obito closed his eyes and lowered his head. 

 

‘click’

 

“Oh, sorry!” the man said with a worried tone. Obito opened his eyes and shyly looked at him under his long lashes. 

 

‘click’

 

Obito snapped his eyes wide open. The man smiled apologetic at him. “Forgive me Hatake-san, but you are so cute that I couldn't stop myself.” Obito's cheeks were on fire again and boldly the man stand before him. “You are really cute, Hatake-san.”

 

“Oi, stop it! You asshole,” Obito yelled and pushed the camera away from him. The bold man took advantage of Obito’s slip of attention and kissed him on the lips. “What? What?”, Obito cried and covered his lips. The man smiled sweetly at him but his brown eyes gave away his mischievousness. The man was enjoying teasing him, surely he was a womanizer and a manizer. “I'm married! Let me alone!”

 

The man chuckle, then he put both hands at each side of Obito's head and leaned forward, “I know Hatake-san.” Obito's eyes snapped open and the man smiled at him. “Your hair is black, and I don't know any Hatake by birth with a hair like yours,” the man moved a lock of hair behind one of Obito's ears, he closed the distance between their lips and said, “or with a face as beautiful like…”

 

Obito hit the man’s belly with all his strength. Obito’s cold eyes were on the man gaping on the floor. The Uchiha twisted his face in disgust when he felt the hot and acid vomit of the man on his feet, he shook one of his foot and put it over the brown locks. The man whimpered when Obito's pushed his head against his vomit. 

 

“Now I'm remember your name,” Obito said with a cold tone of voice which made the man shiver. “You know, you eat your vomit or I smash your head or snap your neck,” he chuckled darkly and the man trembled. 

 

“I, I'm…” the man’s body shivered pathetically and Obito let him go. The brown eyes looked up and found pit black eyes over him. The Uchiha’s eyes got colder when he caught sight of the purple strips over the man’s eyes. 

 

“Nice to see you, Sukea-chan” Obito smiled sweetly and Sukea’s eyes snapped open. With this change of positions Obito finally recognized that face, back then it was chubby and cuter but now it was sexier and those thin lips almost pleaded be kissed. And it wasn't anything good that his husband also had that sexy mole.

 

“How?,” Sukea stuttered, his face white like sheet of paper. 

 

“Get out of my way or I will kill you,” Obito smiled cruelty and smashed the camera with a dirty foot. Sukea saw with horror how easily destroyed his camera and scared stood up, leaving space for Obito to open the door. 

 

Cold eyes watched every move og Sukea. On their first encounter, back then when Obito was an active member of Akatsuki and Kisame used to be his partner, Obito was about to kill him but he forgave his life. The reason? It was for that fucking ‘mole’ and the likeness between the boy and Kakashi. But now, Obito is happy and he wasn't going to let a useless spy of his past destroy his happiness. 

 

“Thank you,” Obito smiled sweetly but there was a dark twist on his voice. Without any other word, Obito came inside the house and took his sandals. 

 


	3. Kakashi, Tobi and Obito.

That morning when Tenzo arrived at the Hatake’s house, he found a strange scene. A brunette with a camera was harassing Obito at the front door of his house. Tenzo would have interfered if it was someone else, but because it was Obito he was enjoying himself. It wasn't that he hated Obito or anything like that, but his work was to ‘watch’ over Obito and interfere at minimum in his life. Well, technically he always interpreted in one way or another by pretending being Obito's friend, but this time he wasn't going to help the Uchiha. Why? Well, it was because he enjoyed watching Obito deal with uncomfortable or strange situation, like a stranger photographer taking photos of him, but it was also because he thought it was good for Obito. It was Obito despised his marred face and body, he never said out loud but every one of his antics and actions show it. Obito admitted he wasn't easy on the eye, if he didn't he wouldn't be able to deal with Naruto calling him ‘ugly uncle’ everyday, but Tenzo and Kakashi believed Obito needed to accept his scars and show it with pride like everyone else in their village. They lived in a Ninja village, scars was something normal, why Obito insisted in hiding them? That was why Tenzo thought a photographer getting interested in him could be a good thing. Maybe Obito would improve his self esteem. Besides, it was really amusing how shy and defenceless was the Uchiha before a photographer. It was like all his stubbornness, sassiness and security banished and were replaced by shyness.

 

Maybe Kakashi was right and Obito was indeed cute… 

 

Tenzo hid himself behind a nearby tree and spied on them. He felt slightly guilty when Obito closed his eyes and his whole body was flushed against the door. Tenzo bite his lower lip worried. Then the harassment got worse and Obito was visible scared. In that moment Tenzo decided to step in, he pushed himself away of the tree and walked slowly toward Obito and that man. He was going to save Obito, but it wasn't because he was worried about him or anything like that! Oh no! The thing was that if he didn't interfered Obito would have another ‘bad day’ and because Kakashi was away in a mission with team seven, he would have to deal with it in his place. Yes, he didn't want to watch over Obito! He had plans after their Gardening club! Like… 

 

Tenzo stopped and snapped his eyes wide open when the mysterious man kissed Obito. Tenzo stayed still and quickly hid back behind the tree. Who was this man?, he asked himself. No Konoha Shinobi would be as stupid to kiss Obito! Because it was a well known fact that Obito was crazy and he was Kakashi's. Kakashi was an ex-ANBU capitán and S-rank Ninja and, believe it or not, Kakashi was infamous for being an overprotective husband. The last time someone dared to hurt Obito, some bullies which picked over Naruto and decided it was a good idea threw rocks at Obito, were found the next day tied to a poster in underwear. Kakashi denied it, as always, but the only one able to go so far for Obito was him. Well, Sasuke would also go that far for Obito but it wasn't the boy’s style, instead Sasuke would only kick those idiots asses. Any way! No civilian man or low rank Shinobi would dare to mess with Obito. So, that man should be a foreign or a top class Ninja! 

 

“I'm married! Let me alone!”, Obito cried.

 

Tenzo squinted at them and tried to recognize the brunet. The unknown man loomed over Obito. Tenzo unconsciously wetted his lips nervously, and decided that if the man kissed Obito again he would interfere. When the man's lips were close to Obito's, Tenzo went out again from his hiding spot. In that precise moment, Obito took the air out of the man's lugs with a solid and fast punch on the stomach. Tenzo quickly went back behind the tree and looked at the strange scene with a gaping mouth. He had never seen Obito like that before, so strong and confident, and there was unexpected sexiness leaking from each of his pores. Obito always looked cuter when he pouted - it was Kakashi's words not him-, but ‘this’ time he looked of hot. Tenzo gulped and observed the way Obito threatened the man before go inside the house. 

 

The man was standing before the front door and Tenzo decided it was a good time to interfere, and apparently he wasn't the only one because and ANBU jumped from his post and offered a piece of cloth to the man. The brunet took it and wiped his face from his vomit. It was until Tenzo was a meter away for him when he finally recognized the man as Kakashi. 

 

Kakashi turned his face and looked at him with a serious expression. His face was whiter than ever and his lips were twisted in a mix of confusion and worry. In was Kakashi's ‘he have to talk’ face. Tenzo nodded, he gave a sigh to the other ANBU before the two men walked towards Tenzo’s apartment. The ANBU nodded, storing the dirty cloth in a scroll before another ANBU arrived with a bag full of sand. 

 

Kakashi and Tenzo walked away, feeling black and furious eyes at their back. In their way to Tenzo’s building Kakashi was quiet, he had between his hands the broken camera and his head was low. At their side Tenzo watched him worried. 

 

After twenty minutes they arrived to an build in which ANBU’s and other top agents lived in. All of them were singles men and women without families or clans. Kakashi looked at at the building with sad smile. He lived there during the worst years of his life, after he killed Rin and before he married Obito. “You should move out, this place sucks,” Kakashi said. 

 

“It's not that bad, it has hot water and it's near the downtown,” Tenzo scratched his nape. “Besides, no everyone can have a big house with a garden.”

 

“Yes, you are right,” Kakashi nodded absent-minded. It was true their house, his father's and grandfather's house, was an expensive one. It was located in a nice zone, at the middle between the training grounds and the Hokage tower. The academy was far but they were nearby the river. It was a nice place to rise a child. Kakashi was lucky Minato-sensei and Kushina never let him sell his father's house. 

 

They walked inside the building, everything was as ugly as he remembered it. Everyone of the people who lived here was to busy to properly take care of the building, so nobody did anything for the place until something broke down. They walked next to the an unplug candy machine. 

 

“It's still broken?”, Kakashi unconsciously smiled. That machine was constantly broken or stolen when he lived here. 

 

“Yes. The company got sick of the machine being stolen every day, and when Genma broke the machine’s door they decided they wouldn't fix it anymore.” Tenzo replied. Both men stayed briefly before the machines, eyes fixed over the broken door, and they smiled. 

 

“He really was wasted that time!”, Kakashi laughed. He remembered that party! It was half year after he and Obito moved to his father’s house. It was Genma’s twentieth birthday and he wanted to drink until he lost consciousness. 

 

“It was a good party? I was on a mission back then.” Tenzo asked, curiously. 

 

“It was the best,” Kakashi smiled. 

That was the first party in which Kakashi and Obito assisted as a married couple. Before it Kakashi rarely assisted any party, and when he did he was always in a foul mood in a corner away of any kind of fun. Before Obito got back, he hated parties or anything remotely fun to do. Back then, he felt like trash after lost everyone he has loved and he felt guilty for having fun. That changed when Obito married him. After they become a couple everything was better, the food was tastier, the porn dirtier and hugs were warmer. And parties were finally good to attend. 

 

Before marrying Obito, Kakashi never understood what was so good about parties. But with Obito and Gai at his side Kakashi finally understood it. Gai is always excited about everything and never was ashamed of anything, and his taste it's the worst. While Obito had always being clumsy and back then he was so excited about parties like a child in Disneyland. At their side Kakashi never felt like bad dancer, an idiot for winning in drink games or any other stupid dare game. Those two always cheered for him as if Kakashi was doing something important. They made him laugh with their stupid stunts and their even stupider conversations. Kakashi has never been a talkative guy, but Obito talked for the both of them when he was drunk. He said so many stupidities that the entire room laughed at him. And the best part of a drunk Obito was that he was shyless. He was always kissing him, hugging him or flushed against his body while they were at the party. Obito was so amorous back then that no one dared to say there wasn't anything sexual between them. 

 

“It was the best…”, Kakashi said again, this time with sad smile. 

 

“Ummm, ah, umm, let's go to my room,” Tenzo motioned. Kakashi nodded and followed Tenzo, his eyes wandering around and landing briefly some places from time to time. Tenzo bite his lower lip. Surely there were a lot of things in Kakashi's head and he didn't need to be a genius to know Kakashi was feeling down because of Obito. Maybe it was a bad idea came to his apartment to talk, surely Kakashi had a memory with Obito in each corner. Tenzo knew Kakashi before he was assigned to watch Obito. They worked together sometimes. Back then Tenzo disliked Kakashi as a man but respected him as a Ninja. Kakashi used to be an aloof asshole which was hard to deal with outside their job, he was also infamous for being willing to kill his friends if the mission needed it. His idea of Kakashi changed when he and Itachi were assigned at Kakashi team and he was their commander. It was then that he understood Kakashi was a nice man. It was during that time Tenzo got a silly crush over him. 

 

Tenzo snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Kakashi stopped in front of a door. Tenzo turned back and walked at Kakashi's side. It was Kakashi's old apartment. Tenzo remembered the apartment number because he sometimes came to talk with Kakashi about details of their missions. Tenzo liked to visit Kakashi back then, it was nice to be with his commander. Tenzo twisted his mouth and felt again the pain in his chest when he saw Kakashi holding-hands with a disheveled long haired Uchiha outside this apartment. 

 

They stayed there some minutes before they moved again to Tenzo apartment. Tenzo remembered Kakashi and Obito lived there for a short time, maybe six months or even less, before they moved to their current house. Kakashi told his friends and teammates that they moved because the walls were too thin for his like and Obito wanted a garden, but Tenzo knew the real reason behind it. The Hokage and the elders thought it wasn't a good place for a noisy married couple. No one complained about them, at least not loudly, but Danzo and others disliked the idea of an Uchiha living there. 

 

Kakashi was the first to move again and Tenzo followed. When they arrived to his apartments, Tenzo opened the door as fast as he could and checked the place before Kakashi came in.

 

“It's your new place?”, Kakashi said absentmindedly taking a seat on the bed. He looked around while Tenzo closed the door and made a barrier around his room. Tenzo called it an apartment but in reality it was a single room with a small kitchen and a full bathroom. “Obito was right, it's really cramped here,” he said. “Why did you move to a smaller place? Shouldn't you improve instead of…”

 

“-I’m single! I don't need a bigger place!,” Tenzo groaned. “I only come here to sleep and change my clothes. I don't need a place a complete kitchen and a tiny living if most of the time I'm in your house.” 

 

“This place it's claustrophobic.”

 

“You think that because you have a husband and two surrogate kids.”

 

“And a pack…”, Kakashi added. 

 

“Yes, and a pack,” Tenzo rolled his eyes, and kept working. “But yes,” - Tenzo stopped doing hand signs -”If I wasn't in your house most of the time, this place would be annoying.” Tenzo looked back at Kakashi. 

 

“That's why you are in my house even in your free days?,” Kakashi teased, smiling. 

 

Tenzo didn't answered and turned back. Kakashi chuckle behind him. Tenzo did one last hand sign and a red barrier appeared on the room walls, ceiling and floor. He stood up. “Now that I think about it, how Obito berated to be trapped all the day long inside your old apartment? If I remember correctly, it was as small as my old one. A kitchen, a small living room and a single room. Surely he had a lot of ‘bad days.”

 

“Um, actually, Obito never had ‘bad days’ until the Uchiha massacre,” Kakashi said, taking out his wig. “Obito was perfectly sane.” 

 

Tenzo snapped his eyes open and his mouth was slightly open. “Did he?”

 

“Yes,” Kakashi nodded slowly. He looked around. “You now,” - Kakashi smiled-, “It was kind of funny that after  **they** banned and disinherited Obito,  **they** were always in our place.” Kakashi chuckled. “Back then, our biggest problem was the Uchiha and their annoying need to be always in our place. Fugaku liked to paid surprise visit at us, especially late at night when we were in bed or in the early morning or at any time in which a normal couples would have sex. He loved interumping us.” Kakashi groaned. “And the Uchiha policemen were always drinking coffee in our counter at any hour of the day. I can't remember having breakfast without a grumpy Uchiha drinking coffee next to me. And Izumi…” Kakashi groaned. “Obito's ex fiance, he liked to visit Obito whenever I wasn't at home.”- Kakashi opened his eyes.- “I really hate it!”. Kakashi never had a big and noisy family before, he hated at it at the beginning but later he came to like them. The only Uchiha unwelcome to his house was Izumi but he never got the message. “And  _ ‘they’ _ were always with us…”, - Kakashi said with a nostalgic expression that slowly turned into a grim one. 

 

“ _ ‘They’ _ ? Are you talking about…”

 

“Itachi and Shisui? yes. They were always in our house, having dinner with us and having sleepovers whenever they felt like it.” Kakashi lowered his face and laughed without humor. “Our ‘embarrass no jutsu’ and our ‘lovely-lovely no jutsu’” - Kakashi rose his eyes and smiled at Tenzo-, “and any other romantic-planks we use to bother the kids. We invented them as a way to bother Itachi and Shisui.” Kakashi chuckled under his breath.

 

Tenzo watched carefully each of Kakashi's expression. It wasn't common to see Kakashi so open with his feelings. 

  
  


“They always ran away whenever Obito sat on my lap and we kissed.”- another chuckle- “It only worked with them, older Uchiha looked away and ignored us, and Fugaku’s took us apart as soon we began.” - Kakashi lowered his eyes-. “So, yeah, Obito was sane  _ before.. _ .”

 

Tenzo rose his eyes and gulped. They stayed in silence while Kakashi rearranged his ideas. Tenzo knew something dark was going to come out of Kakashi's mouth and he should hear it, otherwise Kakashi would never open again with him. No like this. 

 

“I blame Itachi and Shisui for making Obito crazy.” Kakashi whispered. His voice full of poison and his eyes gleaming with hate. Tenzo pressed his lips in a tight line. “I hate him and…, no!  _ we _ hate him and  _ we hate  _ Obito can't hate  _ him _ .”

 

Tenzo lowered his eyes and looked at the floor. Back then Tenzo was never close to Itachi, and he wasn't as close to Kakashi as he was now. He might had being crushing at his commander but they weren't friends. Now he understood how painful and shocking Itachi’s treason to Konoha was for Kakashi. He also felt confused and shocked back then, but it wasn't anything as close to what Kakashi felt. And apparently it also was something  **huge** and devastating for Obito. 

  
  


Tenzo never understood the real effect of the Uchiha massacre over him. Obito's feelings for Itachi were a true misery for Tenzo. There wasn't hate for Itachi or Shisui in him, as Kakashi explained, but in contrast Obito appeared to be full aware of his nephew actions. Obito never talked about Itachi or Shisui when Tenzo, Naruto or anyone no blood related to him was ‘present’. Obito only talked-about Itachi when he thought he was alone with Kakashi or Sasuke, and he never said anything ill about him. Sometimes he even defend them in some way, and he even invented a huge conspiracy to explain their actions. But slowly Obito had stopped talking about them at all. Like in Konoha, in the Hatake’s house the words ‘Itachi’ and ‘Shisui’ were prohibited. Some ANBU had informed Tenzo that some ‘bad days’ Obito cursed Itachi under his breath or wrote angry letters to him. Kakashi neither Tenzo had been able to find the letters, but Kakashi thinks is something Obito would do. Obito rarely talks about Shisui, his entire 

 

“ _ They _ were precious to him.” Kakashi talked again, snapping Tenzo out of his thoughts. “He even had asked me to  **never** attack  _ him _ if I ever come to cross paths with  _ him _ .” Kakashi growled, and balled his fist. “I promised  **him** that I would never do that, but…” - Kakashi furrowed his face in hate, “ _ we _ only promised never actively hunt  _ him _ down.”  Tenzo rose his eyebrows, if he was right Kakashi was talking about Sasuke and him, or there was another person who Obito forced to promised him such a thing? 

  
  


“If I ever come to close path with him, I will...” Kakashi snarled. 

 

“Well, now I see why Obito it's so happy taking care of Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.” Tenzo said. Kakashi rose his eyes for the sudden change in topic, looking throw out. “I think if Obito was used to have a big and loud family, then he must miss the noise, and in the future when your house get louder he will come back to what he used to be!”, Tenzo explained. “If we aren't careful you two would have more surrogate kids in the future.” Tenzo teased. 

 

“I will not let Obito adopt more children,” Kakashi said serious. He understood what Tenzo was doing, changing the topic so he wouldn't fall in a spiral of hate. He must have learned it from Obito. Tenzo wasn't as good as his husband but Kakashi appreciate it anyway. 

 

“I don't know! Obito got ‘better’ after Naruto moved with you. Maybe Obito need more people in your house.”

 

“We have enough people in our house. Don't you remember last Sunday breakfast when all of Obito's guards were eating pancakes and drinking coffee in our kitchen,” Kakashi narrowed his eyes. He was smiling, it was a small and strained smile but a smile nevertheless. 

 

Tenzo smiled satisfied. He had learned to change the subject when the things were getting uncomfortable or grim. He was glad it worked. Kakashi was more relaxed than when they arrived. When Tenzo was younger he hated when people did it, but now he understood it. They did it because he was hurting himself with his words. “He, he. Well that's the bad part of ‘stealing’ and marrying a guy with a big and loud family.” Tenzo smiled.

 

“No, that's the bad part of having an novice ANBU watching over Obito.” Kakashi groaned with humor in his voice and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Hey, it wasn't Kurumi’s fault that her teammates decided to join her.”

 

“Of course it is! She gave them an excuse to bother me,” Kakashi folded his arms. 

 

“In their defence it's Obito's fault for feeding them and chat with them. He had spoiled them,” Tenzo folded his arms and looked away. 

 

“Yes…” - Kakashi's smile was strained again.- “He has the bad habit of spoiling people.” Kakashi looked away. “Genma said something like that before”. Tenzo looked confused at Kakashi. “Genma also said that Obito wanted more people in our house because he came from a loud and big Family. He told me that when I asked our friend stop visit us. When Obito began to have bad days I didn't want their noses in our private life, Genma and Kurenai talked against it but I didn't agreed with them.”

 

Tenzo narrowed his eyes. That explained why Obito and Kakashi's friends stopped visiting them after Tenzo and his subordinates began to watch over Obito. Tenzo always thought it was because they were uncomfortable by Obito's madness. 

 

“Well, Gai never complied.” Kakashi cleaned his ear with his pinky. “But Gai don't understand the word ‘no’, never had. He was the first to bring up the idea that I should have my own genin team and since then Obito pushed the issue to the Hokage.” Kakashi explained. 

 

“Oh! And talking about your Genin team. Where are the they?,” Tenzo finally asked. “Weren't you supposed to go to a mission?”

 

“Yes, we were.” Kakashi scratched his nape, “but at the last minute it was canceled.” Kakashi took out his orange book. “Apparently our client’s cat came back home alone. So, we went to the training ground and I let them with a shadow clone.”

 

“Oh,” Tenzo said at lost of words. He wetted his lips, “and why do you…”

 

“Disguised myself like Sukea and harassed my own husband?”, Kakashi asked, laying his head on his hand. Tenzo nodded. “The guys have been recently trying to see me without my mask,” Kakashi smiled, “and Obito has been helping me hiding my face.”

 

“Oh!, it's true,” Tenzo said, caressing his chin. The other day the boys tried to spy on Kakashi while he was taking a bath, but instead of seeing Kakashi face they saw Obito naked taking a bath and Kakashi full clothed washing his husband hair. The boys groaned disappointed and went out of the room when Obito asked privacy. The boys didn't try to spy again and the couple took a bath together. It was fortunate Sakura didn't join them that time. 

“So you two made it on propose!,” Tenzo blushed. He thought it was strange, they never bathed together when the boys were in the house. 

 

“It was Obito's idea. It made the boys stopped trying to spy on me whenever I take a bath and Obito wasn't at sight.” Kakashi smiled. “As you must know, Obito it's specially good manipulating them.”

 

Tenzo nodded. “So you went back home to ask Obito's help for another plank?”, Tenzo asked and Kakashi nodded. “And, what happened?”, Tenzo finally asked. He stepped towards Kakashi and sat next him. 

 

“As you could see, he didn't recognize me,” Kakashi said lowering face. 

 

“Yes…,” Tenzo also lowered his face and glanced at Kakashi from under his fridge, “but what else happened?.” Kakashi gave him a sad look. “All of us noticed it the moment he flushed against the door scared of you. But what else? What did you do that you scared him so badly? What he did that threw you out so hard that we needed to come here to talk privately?”

 

Kakashi didn't answered he only looked away. 

 

“I'm also surprised he didn't recognized you. After all you had been marrying for more than ten years and he should known your face.” Tenzo said but Kakashi kept quiet, hiding behind his book and looking away with a haunted expression. Tenzo gulped and rose his face. “But that's no everything,” - he said, regaining Kakashi's attention. - “And I'm even more surprised you let him beat you so easily. I know you needed to, but let him punch you so hard you…”.

 

“-I didn't let him punch me. He legitimately beat me.” Kakashi turned his face back at Tenzo. “I didn't let him win.”

 

“Wha-What?,” Tenzo asked threw off. “I know you were ‘distracted’ trying to kiss him but don't you think…”

 

“-He lured me to kiss him again and when I had my guard down he attacked me.” Kakashi narrowed his eyes, his face was whiter again and he had a haunted look. “He trick me on propose.”

 

At Kakashi's mind came the memory of a masked man luring him to a room by pretending to be defenceless and weak. ‘Tobi’ was his name, he was the most elusive member of Akatsuki - no one ever got a glimpse of his face- and Kisame’s previous partner. When Kakashi tailed the Akatsuki pair disguised as Sukea, Tobi’s eye always found him. Kakashi knew it because Tobi boldly looked back at him, but he made the mistake of not taking it seriously because Tobi showed himself shy and always hide after his huge partner which seemed unaware of their tail. They played to be a couple, and Kakashi believed it because Kisame was holding Tobi against him like a man holding his woman and the tiny act of jealousy of their part was convincing. They were so close and they showed themselves so close Kakashi doubt they were only friends. They lured him to a seedy place and a cramped room in which he couldn't win. Kisame caught him, but Kakashi's live was on Tobi’s hand. It that moment the shy Tobi turned into confident, sharp and cold man which knew since the beginning who Kakashi was. 

 

Tobi played with him like no one did, before or after. Tobi lured him and disarmed his self-preservation instinct, he looked through his disguise. Tobi was deadly and brutal - as Kakashi later came to know by the information department- but back then he could kill him and instead he let him go. After their encounter Kakashi thought for days the Akatsuki pair was tailing him, ready to discover who really was he, but they never follow him. 

 

Tobi said he was a ‘small fish’ and he would wait until he got bigger before catch him again. Tobi let him go but they never crossed paths again. Tobi said he forgave his life because he wasn't controlled by Danzo, - Tobi knew about root and Danzo illegal activities even before Kakashi was aware of them-. Tobi had always been a complete enigma for Kakashi, an enigma that ‘supposedly died’ and Itachi took its place in the infamous organization. Ibiki knew he was obsessed about Tobi, and he told him about his death almost eight years ago. But Kakashi was sure Tobi wasn't death.

 

But, why Kakashi was thinking of Tobi now of all the times? Because Tobi’s act was as convincing as Obito's flustered act today. Both men acted shy to lure him into a trap, both men had dark hair and one ‘red eye’, both were manipulative, and both knew his alter ego’s name. Kakashi never had showed ‘Sukea’ to Obito and the only way he could know that name would be if he was indeed ‘Tobi’. 

 

Kakashi held his head between his hands. It was possible that his husband was Tobi? That he was part part of akatsuki? It must be impossible but it wasn't impossible at all. 

 

Kakashi briefly remembered the silhouette of the plant man standing next to Obito in their garden. A nasty and inhuman voice whispering Obito's name at the middle of the night, when Obito it's looking at the full moon with a lost expression. The plant man which forced the Uchiha to watch over Obito, the plant man which caused Obito was now watched by their village. The mysterious man that always appears in most of Obito's bad days and who - Kakashi guessed- enrolled Itachi in Akatsuki. 

 

Kakashi remembered one of Obito's bad days. He was outside their shared bedroom with a hot meal when he heard a little conversation between the plant man and his husband. His husband was in bed after one of his break downs, and the plant man was ordering him to **‘go back’** to Akatsuki and **payback** **‘Madara's benevolence’**. He didn't heard Obito answer him. It followed a heavy silence and when Kakashi came inside, Obito was looking at the moon. Obito knew he heard everything and they had ever talked about it. Back then Kakashi thought the plant was referring to **‘go back to Madara’** and work for him as part of Akatsuki, but maybe he was actually saying **‘come back and work again for Akatsuki**.’

 

Kakashi groaned and shook his head. No! No! It was impossible! Obito wasn't part of Akatsuki, he never had! Obito couldn't be Tobi! The time didn't matched! When Kakashi encountered Tobi, Obito was still experimented by Madara. There were dozen of documents proving Obito was an experiment at the time. But, what if all of it was a lie? If Obito was as intelligent as Tobi, he should be able to fake those documents right? But, what about the information given by the ANBUs who got rid of that fucking lab and saved all those human experiments. What about those experiments declarations? It was impossible all of those things were lies, wasn't it? 

Besides, if Obito was so good at manipulating their kids who said he wasn't doing the same with him?- Kakashi shook his head-. What was he thinking? He had been married for Obito almost as long as Sasuke has been alive, he had known Obito most of their live. It's impossible his dumb and clumsy husband could do something as complicate like that. Obito wasn't smart or sly enough to do such a thing, to fake some any thighs. It was a limit to what Obito could do. Besides, Obito was experimented and given regeneration abilities, they didn't trained him or anything alike. When Obito came back to Konoha he was a worst Ninja than before his accident.

 

But there existed the shocking similarities between Obito and Tobi: both had only one eye and dark hair, they were related to akatsuki and maybe part of it. And there was this shocking coincidence of Tobi dying some years after Obito came back at Konoha and Itachi’s partner used to be Tobi’s. All those little things weren't enough to prove anything, but Kakashi neither could overlook them. It was impossible his husband was Tobi but the possibility was still there. 

 

“Kakashi?,” Tenzo asked confused, laying a hand on his shoulder. Tenzo was worried for Kakashi, he stopped talking and he had something like a mental break down in front of him. It wasn't anything as bad as Obito's bad days, but Tenzo was aware Kakashi was deeply affected. “Kaka…”

 

Kakashi kissed him. Kakashi rounded his body with his arms and kissed him with a passion and heat that got Tenzo dizzy. It was almost as passion he kissed Obito. They came apart and looked each other in the eyes in absolute silence. They stayed like that for almost four minutes. Then Kakashi released him, took the wig from the floor and went to the bathroom. 

 

Tenzo stayed in silence on his bed until Kakashi came back. 

  
  


====

 

Obito was anxious. He was playing cards with Kurumi and the others ANBUs but he couldn't concentrate. He made a wood clone followed Sukea and Tenzo when the ANBU were distracted cleaning the mess he did after the encounter with Sukea. He got really crazy this time. But he couldn't help it, Sukea pressed something twisted and ugly inside him and ‘Tobi’ got crazy. Tobi couldn't talk to him because of the medicines but if he couldn't he would be yelling at him. 

 

“Hatake-San,” Kurumi said worried.

  
  


Obito looked at her and threw his hands over the table. “Sorry, I can't…” Obito rose up. “Do you know where are my medicines? I need…”

 

“-Hatake-san, you can't take more medicine. You already took your doze.” A male ANBU with a hawk mask replied. 

 

“I'm going to laid a bit.” Obito promptly answered and stood up. The ANBU also stood up, while another with a cat mask tucked the cards in his flat jacked. They played with Obito to distract him but it wasn't wise their boss and Kakashi knew they did it. 

 

Kurumi and the hawk masked ANBU followed Obito to his room. 

 

Obito laid his head over his pillows and closed his eyes. He was anxious and scared. Tenzo put a barrier and he can't spy on them. Maybe the Sukea it's bigger than he thought at the beginning. 

 

=====

 

After Kakashi took a bath and rearranged his Sukea disguise, they were ready to go. None of them mentioned the kiss, Kakashi didn't explained it and Tenzo didn't asked. 

 

Tenzo rose his eyes and cough sight of Kakashi's dreaming face. He was so good looking. 

 

“Tenzo,” Kakashi said when he got cough of Tenzo furtive gazes. “I'm going to keep acting like Sukea for a few days.”

 

“What? Why you?”, Tenzo asked confused. 

 

“I need to know something,” Kakashi bit his lower lip. 

 

“Ummm, fine.” Tenzo said insecure. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“I want you to talk with Obito's doctor about this incident, then go to my house and tell Obito I was assigned to a last minute mission.” Tenzo nodded. “I'm going to talk with the Hokage and some of my friends, explain them my plan.”

 

“Fine,” Tenzo nodded. “But what it's your plan?”

 

“I can't tell you. The only thing you have to do it's stay at Obito's side and discover why he is scared of me.” Kakashi smiled when Tenzo twisted his face in confusion. “Stay at Obito's side like nothing had happened and pretend we are old ANBU acquaintances. Can you do that?”

 

Tenzo nodded. 

 

“Right, then we must go. I want you back at my house before the kids get back. Otherwise things aren't going to work.”

 

“Yes,”. 

 

Some minutes later Obito's wood clone saw Sukea and Tenzo part ways. He followed Sukea and ignored Tenzo. 

  
  



	4. Sukea, Kakashi, Obito, Tobi and the kids.

Sukea, Kakashi, Obito, Tobi and the kids.

 

Obito was groaning under the covers. His wood clone Sukea to the Hokage tower and, as expected, the man was going to talk with the Hokage. He made an appointment with the Hokage that same afternoon, saying that it was an important matter he needed to discuss with him, when the receptionist denied Sukea’s request he show to the Ninja his ANBU’s tattoo. - Obito groaned under the covers.- It looked like Sukea was one of Konoha’s best guarded secrets, the man wasn't even in the ANBU’s record which means he was probably part of Root. But, if he was part of Root how was possible Sukea got an appointment with the Hokage. Maybe Sukea was an doble agent. - Obito held his head, this was getting more and more complicated, and Obito  **hated** it.- Anyway, Sukea got his appointment and the ANBUs on civilians clothes the man came across on his way stopped and took a double take on him. It looked like  **his** little Sukea was now a  **big fish** . - Tobi snarled on Obito's mind, and Obito did the same in the real world. Tobi wanted to kill him, while Obito didn't know if he wanted to kill him or be fucked by him.- Then things become complicated. Sukea’s haunted expression on the the waiting room gave way he was carrying a heavy baggage, and the way the man's anxious moves showed he was fighting with himself. His manner and moves remained Obito to Kakashi, the way he barely moved his feet or how he looked at the floor, or he played with his hair and delineate the marks on his face… just as Rin used to.- Obito's mind twisted equally on agony and bloodthirst.- Obito wanted to hear his conversation with the Hokage, knew how much the man knew, but the clone was unable to stay with Sukea in the waiting room outside the Hokage’s office. The floor was full of ninjas with sensor abilities and a Hyuga was taking seat next to Sukea, and the clone’s kamui was reaching its time limit. And more important, Obito was having a hard time controlling Tobi's bloodthirst, which means he was becoming reckless. Insisting on spying over Sukea was too  **risky** . Obito couldn't put his family, his position and his fucking life for Sukea! So, Unhappy, Obito sent the clone out of the building and into kamui. 

 

After the clone disappeared into Kamui, Obito opened his eyes and turned on his left, looking at the wall. The ANBUs watching over him were at his back, Kurumi and his teammate were at the opposite corner, leaning against the wall. Obito ignored them, he was used to be watched. Besides, they were there only to make sure he was ‘fine’ or to stop him if tried to hurt himself, otherwise they shouldn't interfere. Obito was glad for it. He needed time for himself, to put his mind in order and calm down himself. 

 

A flash of a young Sukea with a pained expression on his face, crying under Kisame’s foot, and Obito's hand near his face. - Tobi twisted angrily on the back of his mind.

 

. 

. 

. 

 

Obito was trying to remember why he saved Sukea’s life in the first please, but he couldn't. Obito snarled, feeling the beginning of a headache. Tobi was angry, he wanted blood, but Obito wouldn't let him get it. Obito balled his hands into fists, closed his eyes again, and did long and deep breaths while trying to suppress his desire to kill. Obito was in control, he couldn't let his stupid half ruin everything. 

 

**Calm down, Tobi! You are killing me here!**

 

Tobi twisted again at the back of Obito's mind and he tried to ignore it. He should control it! He must… 

 

_ Knock, knock _

 

Obito jumped on the bed when he heard a knock at the other side of the door. The ANBUs looked cautiously at the door, before they jumped to the ceiling and hide themselves. Obito looked at the door warily, his heart was beating like crazy inside his chest and his hands were tightly gripping the covers on the bed, all his senses were over the door. The right side of his body twisted and he felt Zetsu’s cells in his body turning into spines under his Kimono. He was ready to stab the man if he came inside his room. 

 

_ Knock, knock… _

 

Obito's breath hitched. He gulped and fought against his desire to kill the person at the other side. If he was Kakashi he wouldn't have knocked the door. Obito didn't activate his sharingan, if he did, he may use Kamui and… 

 

_ Knock, knock… _

 

They knocked the door again, this time harder. The door knob moved and each of Obito's muscles tensed in synchrony… 

 

“Ugly uncle, are you here?”, Naruto asked loudly, pushing the door open with a big grin. The boy’s clothes were full of dirt and his face covered in mud. 

 

“Uncle! Are you there?”, Sasuke said, hastily pushing Naruto away and coming inside the room. 

 

Obito's eyes winded and all his muscles relaxed at the same time, then he lowered his head and chuckled. God! He was so nervous that he was about to **kill** **his boys**. Sasuke’s face twisted in worry, while Naruto tilted his head to the left. 

 

“Oi! Ugly uncle! Why are you in bed? Did you get sick again?”, Naruto yelled, walking towards Obito. Sasuke followed Naruto, looking warily at his uncle, after him a shy Sakura came inside the room. Her big and clear eyes were looking worried at him, her hands were over her chest and her body was shrinking. 

 

“Yes,” Obito said softly with a hoarse voice. He had a pained smile on his lips and a tired expression. His headache was getting worse. 

 

Naruto stopped before Obito, and narrowed his eyes. “Did you eat something foul?”, Naruto asked, suddenly lowering his voice. 

 

“No, I didn't.” Obito shook his head, and laid on the bed, covering his head with his forearm. Obito puffed air out of his mouth and chuckled. He couldn't beloved Sukea so nervous than he was about to attack his boys. 

 

“Hey! What are you laughing about?”, Naruto groaned. “Are you laughing at me?”, Naruto yelled. The blond hit Obito's right shoulder and Obito laughed harder. Naruto groaned and kept hitting him on the arm. 

 

Sakura glanced at Sasuke worried. The young Uchiha had a serious expression, his eyebrows were knitted together in worry while his lips were crooked downward. It was obvious for her that Sasuke was worry sick for his uncle. Under normal circumstances Sasuke would have yelled at Naruto for his lack of manners, but he didn't, and instead he was watching at Obito. Sakura bite his lower lip. She noticed something was off when they arrived at the house and there wasn't food on the table, the loud house was unusually quiet and Sasuke’s uncle wasn't in the garden. Under normal circumstances Obito would have receive them at the house entrance with a big smile and a million of questions about their mission, but now… Sakura and Sasuke saw an exhausted Obito indulging a clueless Naruto. 

 

“Naruto, stop!” Sakura yelled, balling her hands into fists. “You are being annoying!”

 

“Eh!”, Naruto stopped, and looked at Sakura like a scolded puppy. For the first time Naruto noticed Sasuke’s silent annoyance and Sakura’s worried expression. Naruto looked back and saw Obito's tired eyes, the dark circles under his eyes, his pale skin and his mouth crooked in pain. The teenager tensed and lowered his face ashamed. “Sorry, Uncle.” Naruto said ashamed. 

 

“Oh, don't worry Naruto.” Obito said, laying a hand over Naruto’s head. The blond rose his head. “I only had a headache, so don't worry, after I sleep a little I will feel better” - Obito looked at Sasuke and Sakura, then to Naruto, before gave them a strained smile. 

 

“Are you sure?” Sasuke asked, slowly walking towards his uncle. “Don't you want we call a doctor?”

 

“Oh! No worry Sasuke, I'm fine.”

 

Sasuke twisted his lips and rose both eyebrows in disbelief. He knew his uncle and his bad days; they got less frequent after Naruto moved with them but they kept happening. Naruto was too stupid to notice the subtle change on Obito, but Sasuke’s trained eyes noticed it easily. 

 

“Where is Kakashi?,” Obito asked weakly, looking around. The teenagers tensed and looked at each other worried, none of them knew where their sensei was. “Don't tell he get bored during your mission and let you alone?,” Obito snarled, squinting at them. 

 

The guys twisted their faces in annoyance, they kept holding grudges against Kakashi for leaving them alone in that mission. Naruto and Sakura looked to each other and smiled wryly to each other, they were thinking the same, if they said Kakashi abandoned them again Obito would scold their sensei. But Sasuke wasn't on the same page than them and instead said: “Our mission was canceled and we trained with Kakashi in the training ground.” 

 

Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke in disbelief, they had their venga e at their hand and Sasuke ruined it. Then Sakura thought: ‘Oh, Sasuke is so honest!’ By his part, Naruto limited to glare at Sasuke. 

 

Obito opened his eyes wider, his face got paler and he furrowed his eyebrows in distress. Something nasty and angry twisted at the back of his mind. He gulped and unconsciously shivered. His husband was out there while the man who could destroy their happy family was free in Konoha.  **Kakashi was in danger!**

 

“Uncle?,” “Hatake-San?”, “Ugly Uncle?” the guys asked at the same time. 

 

Obito lowered his eyes and looked with a haunted expression at team seven. The teenagers were looking at him worried. Sasuke’s eyes were knitted together and lips tightly pressed; Sakura was biting her lower lip; Naruto’s were sad and his eyebrows were furrowed. 

 

“Where is Kakashi?,” Obito asked with a deep and low voice. It was his ‘Madara’ voice, his ‘boss’ voice with a commanding tone. The boys tensed and straightened their back, while Sakura shuddered. Obito had never used ‘that voice’ with them. That voice didn't corresponded to their sweet and nice uncle. “Where's Kakashi?”, Obito asked again, glaring at the guys. 

 

“We don't know!”, Sakura cried. 

 

Obito narrowed his eyes and snarled. He abruptly stood up and ran towards the door. The guys stepped back, Sasuke pulled Naruto and Sakura out of his uncle's way. Both teenagers were frozen, they had never seen one of Obito's bad days and as such they were too shocked to act. 

 

“W-we should follow him!”, Sakura said, coming out of the shock. 

 

“No we don't,” Sasuke said serious. He stayed in the room, holding Sakura and Naruto on their place, while his uncle ran away looking for his husband.

 

“What? Why not?,” Naruto yelled, trying to break free from Sasuke’s strong grip. 

 

“Didn't you see the way he acted?”, Sakura said, also trying to break free. “It was like if he was…”

 

“Crazy,” Sasuke finished Sakura’s sentence. Naruto and Sakura stopped struggling and looked back at their teammate. “Uncle is crazy,” Sasuke repeated slowly, wishing the world settle in his teammates heads. 

 

“What are you saying?,” Naruto asked weakly with a soft voice. Sakura stayed quiet, her hands tightly pressed against her chest. 

 

“Uncle lost his mind after our clan was killed. It's useless to follow him, the only who can calm him is Kakashi.” Sasuke released them, lowered his face and balled his hands into fists. Naruto and Sakura forgot how to breath and looked at Sasuke with wide open eyes, their teammate was shaking. 

 

============================

 

Obito ran out of the house, the ANBU team closely tailing him. Obito was scared, he was feeling like crying, and Tobi was sickly twisting in his chest. He, they could feel Kakashi inside Konoha, he was midway to the hospital, away from the Hokage tower and near the graveyard. Obito can barely breath, can barely join the gauzy images in front his eyes, he haven't felt such desperation since the time he was to late and...Rin...she  **died** . 

Obito pushed the ninjas and civils out of his way if they didn't move on time. He snarled, ran on the crowded streets was too slow, and he violently jumped toward the roofs. He clumsily landed over a roof, braking and throwing some tiles to the street. People yelled, Obito ignored it. He ran and jumped at the next roof, ignoring his bleeding and nasty burnings blisters ot the sole of his feet. He couldn't stop or Kakashi would die like… Rin did. 

Obito kept running, people yelled at him but he ignored them. Maybe Kurenai, Asuma, team eight, Iruka and Sakura’s friend were following him, they maybe heard them calling his name, he maybe heard his ANBU tails yelling at him. He didn't remember, everything was too dizzy, he may have lost some of them, in the end he didn't care about whoever was following him. Obito's turbulent mind barely remembered what or how he arrived at the back yard. Did he used kamui? He hopes he didn't. Did Tobi gain control of their body? Maybe Tobi did, he always took control when Obito can handle the reality. It didn't mattered, he didn't cared, Obito's steps guided him to his husband warm back. He was standing before a memorial in which Obito's name used to be carved. 

 

“Kakashi!”, Obito cried, hugging the man and hiding his face on the man's back. Someone gasped, maybe someone else say something else, maybe Kakashi wasn't alone, Obito didn't know, he barely remembered anything before he arrived at Kakashi's warm body. The only thing he cared was that Kakashi's body tensed, his heart beat like crazy and his breath hitched. But Kakashi didn't say anything. And then something felt terribly wrong and Tobi twisted inside him. “Kakashi?,” Obito rose his eyes and caught sight of brown hair. The man wasn't Kakashi! Scared, Obito took four steps backs and his whole body tensed, fat tears fell from his eyes. Instead of Kakashi a grim Sukea was looking at Obito. 

 

“Obito? Are you fine?”, Genma asked softly, slowly walking towards him, hands at his chest level where he could see then. 

 

Obito ignored Genma and his eyes were over Sukea. Those brown eyes, soft lips, purple stripes and that fucking mole. Tobi snarled inside Obito's head and the Uchiha froze on his spot. Inside his head was a furious and mute fight, Tobi wanted to kill Sukea and Obito didn't. Genma stood before  _ ‘they’ _ , holding his shoulders with big and callous hands and spoke soft words.  _ ‘They’ _ couldn't comprehend them, all their attention was on the man hid behind Genma.  _ ‘They’ _ heard steps and fours ninjas landing behind them, one of them coming from different direction. Obito looked over his shoulder and saw Iruka, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai a few meter behind them. All of them were saying things Obito couldn't understand while ‘that thing’ inside him twisted and… 

 

_ ‘They’ _ looked back at ‘The man’, Sukea, taking a few steps towards Obito and circling Genma. He tried to reach for  _ ‘them’ _ . Genma stepped to a side, leaving the way free so those big, callous and strong hands tried to hold Obito's shoulder.  _ ‘They’ _ couldn't let the man touched  _ ‘them’ _ , and twisted thorn pricked Sukea’s hands. The thorn should have pierced Sukea’s hands and body, but Genma pulled the brunet away. The copper smell of blood filled the air and Tobi laughed sickly inside  _ ‘their’ _ head.  People talked and yelled but Obito couldn't understand, he didn't want to understand, his head was a mess. Someone asked him to calm down, they sounded like Kakashi but they weren't Kakashi, they were using his husband's voice but the words and tone was wrong. Obito snarled, he turned back and glared at the false Kakashi. 

 

“Where's Kakashi?,” Obito snarled, like a feral beast. His voice, it wasn't his Madara's voice neither Tobi's or Obito's, it was a mix of all of them. It was pure rage and distress, it almost sounded like a beast. 

 

“Obito, calm down,” the man - no, the clone- pleaded.” It's me, Kakashi.” The clone took two steps towards him and  _ ‘they’ _ puffed it with a hard punch on the face. The punch held such power that  _ ‘they’ _ couldn't stop and after puff the clone, ‘they’ accidently hit a gravestone,  _ ‘they’ _ dented the stone and  _ their _ right arm exploded into a viscous liquid. 

 

“Obito, Obito!”

 

They cried his name panicked, but Obito barely could heard them,  _ ‘their’ _ eyes were over Sukea. The man's face was twisted in horror and  _ Tobi _ smiled sickly at him, he was going to kill him.  _ Tobi _ took a step forward Sukea, and the man took one step back. Kurenai and Asuma tried to hold  _ them _ back, but sharp thorns coming from under Obito's skins dissuaded them from interfere. Another one talked, this time it sounded like Kakashi. Obito turned his head, and Kakashi was a few meter from the group, with an annoyed expression and the shitty book on his hand. 

 

“Obito? Light of my life, sweet on my Dango, what the hell are you doing?”

 

Tobi's crazy eyes turned back and studied the Kakashi. Sukea and Genma took advantage of  _ their _ distraction and ran away. Tobi didn't follow them, instead his and Obito's whole attention was on Kakashi and how he acted.  _ ‘They’ _ were studying him and the ninjas around them: Kurenai and Asuma were a hand reach, Gai was guarding the way Sukea and Genma took, and a pale Iruka was standing a few meter away with Kurimi and others ANBUs in charge of guarding  _ them _ . Tobi's eyes jumped back at Kakashi when this walked slowly towards him, hands at sight. 

 

“Obito, what did you do to your arm…?” Kakashi insisted, a tired and exhausted inflection at the end. Tobi smirked sickly, Mangekyo sharingan activated. Kakashi stopped and tensed when Obito's sharingan was over him, then his smile widened and the thorns retreated inside the Uchiha’s body, leaving gruesome injuries on the skin. 

 

“Light of my life, sweet on my Dango…”, Obito said with a childish voice. Kakashi and the ninjas around tensed, they had never heard that voice before, it wasn't Obito's. “Porn and shitty romance in my make out tactics, violence and innocents in my shitty novel, dogs treats…”, Obito sang, playfully leaping towards Kakashi. 

 

The ninjas around Obito circle him and Kakashi, ready to protect their fitness if needed. Kurenai bite his lower lip and Iruka grimaced, while Asuma narrowed his eyes. They never had witnessed one of Obito's bad days on their own. Kurenai and Asuma briefly remembered that time at the bar when a sad Kakashi confessed them that Obito was, indeed, crazy. Iruka grimaced, he remembered the gossip around the village around Obito's craziness and Obito vehemently denying it. He didn't know Obito was indeed crazy. How was possible lord third allowed Obito adopt kids? 

Meanwhile the ANBU and Gai were anxious, they never had seen Obito act like this before. Gai briefly asked himself if ‘this’ was the second personality Kakashi told him about. 

 

“Obito, come, let's go home,” Kakashi pleaded, walking cautiously towards his husband, offering his hand. Everyone of Kakashi's muscles were tensed and his eye watched everyone of Obito's moves, as if the Uchiha was a wild animal capable to attack him at the first opportunity. “Obito, please…”

 

“Drug in my tea and pills on my food…”, Obito sang and stopped playfully before his husband, he slightly bend his body forward and rose his face to look to a confused Kakashi. Obito's smile was nice, his eyes were clear and almost innocent, but Obito's unusual behavior didn't related to the man's personality or the words spoken. “-ANBU in my house and garden, tell me, where's Kakashi?” Obito said with a deep and low voice, and his face turned into a serious one. It reminded Kakashi of Ibuki’s face when he was about to torture an enemy. 

 

“I'm here Obito,” Kakashi said, lowering his face to Obito's eyes level and holding carefully his husband's shoulders. Tobi and Obito noted Kakashi's touch lacked passion and love in it. 

 

Obito straightened his back and added: “Tell me or I may broke your neck?”  _ ‘They’ _ slowly laid a hand on Kakashi's neck, fingers carefully caressing the zone while cold eyes watched Kakashi's face. If the man before  _ them _ was Kakashi, he would have kissed him and held with love. But the man before  _ them _ wasn't Kakashi, he didn't loved  _ them _ , and as such the fake Kakashi gulped, and tried his best to hide any kind of fear in his body language. But it was useless,  _ ‘they’ _ knew it. A little crooked smile on  _ their _ lips showed  _ ‘they’ _ knew fake Kakashi was scared, and Kakashi was never scared of Obito. The circle around the fake Kakashi and Obito got smaller and the ninjas were a meter or so from the couple, ready to save fake Kakashi. 

 

“I'm here Obito, don't you see me?” the fake Kakashi said, taking Obito's hand between his and kissing it before held it against his cheek. 

 

**Kakashi never does that...**

 

“Yes, I see you,” Obito smiled softly and sweet.  _ ‘They’ _ rose  _ their _ lips and brushed the fakes Kakashi's. “And because I see you…” -  _ ‘they’ _ whispered against those lips, hot breath touching their faces,-” I know you aren't Kakashi but Tenzo.”

 

The fake Kakashi tensed and panicked looked to the Uchiha.  _ ‘They’ _ had a confident smile on their lips and the sharingan in one eye. 

 

“I might be crazy but not stupid”, Obito said. His voice was dark and low, he looked at the fake Kakashi from under his long lashes and added: “Tell me where he is.” Obito's arm rounded Tenzo’s neck and thorns were poking his ribs. 

 

Tenzo puffed the Henge, showing his true form. The ninjas around them were shocked by the revelation and lowered his arms a few inches. 

 

“Where's Kakashi?”, Obito yelled, releasing Tenzo and using his own voice. Tobi retreated at the back of  _ their _ head, he knew Obito could deal with Tenzo and this. 

 

“He went out to a urgent mission!”, Tenzo explained, raising his hands.

 

“He didn't tell me anything! HE must have gone to a mission with his team, no to a solo mission!”, Obito yelled, knitting his eyebrows together. 

 

“It was a last minute thing!”, Tenzo answered, yelling back. 

 

“And why the fuck he didn't tell me anything or the boys?”, The Uchiha was funnily looming over Tenzo. 

 

“I told you, it was an emergency!” Tenzo answered, raising on his tiptoes and looming over an angry Obito. 

 

“And why the hell you henge like Kakashi?”, Obito rose on his tiptoes. Obito and Tenzo’s eyes at the same level, noses five centimeters of each other. 

 

“Because you acted like a crazy man and ran away from your house, violently moving away anything and anyone from your search for your husband!” Tenzo yelled, straightening his back and glaring at Obito. “You didn't hear anyone, you scared your boys and Sakura,” - Tenzo pointed a finger to Obito's head-, “You even hurt yourself!” Tenzo gripped Obito's stump, and hauled the man towards him. “ I knew you wouldn't stop after you found Kakashi!”

 

Obito furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes jumped from Tenzo’s serious face to his the stump. He lowered his weight on his feet balls and looked ashamed at Tenzo, then to the ninjas around them. Obito's face heated and his lips were slightly open, while his face furrowed in distress. Tenzo was right  _ ‘they’ _ panicked,  _ ‘they’ _ took everything to far. Tobi couldn't talk but he twisted at the back of his mind, and a heavy weight on his chest told Obito that Tobi was in disagree with Tenzo. Tobi believed  _ ‘they’ _ did the right thing. Obito gulped nervously, and said full of conviction: “It was because my husband disappeared without trace!”

 

“Your husband didn't disappeared, you morron! He only went out of the village to a mission!”, Tenzo snarled. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Obito. God! Tenzo sometimes hated Obito was so hard-headed and… smart. If Obito was a little Dumber and Kakashi's little plan was better was planned, Tenzo would have to deal with the worst bad day Obito ever had. He really-really hated the Hatake marriage right now. 

 

“But no one told me anything!”, Obito countered, pouting like a little child. “And the boys came saying their mission was canceled and they didn't know where Kakashi was. Of course I got crazy!”, Obito said, eyes wet. “I thought something bad happened to him!”

 

“Yes, yes! I understand you got scared but you took it too far!”, Tenzo groaned and held Obito by his shoulders. 

 

“Why the guys didn't knew where Kakashi was?”, Obito asked in tears. 

 

Tenzo tightened his grip on the Uchiha and pulled him near. “They didn't know where Kakashi was because Kakashi didn't want to deal with Naruto. You know how he is, how your boys are, Sasuke and Naruto are sick of D rank missions and are always pestering the Hokage about going to higher rank missions. Do you think the guys would have stayed back in Konoha if they knew their sensei was going to an important mission? You should know how competitive Sasuke and Naruto are with your husband!” Tenzo held Obito as Kakashi would: their bodies hardly pressed, his hands strongly and steedly holding the Uchiha in place, their eyes looking to each other, and their faces a few centimeters away. Tenzo felt Obito's heartbeat against his chest, the way the other's chest rose and lowered at each breath, Obito's fresh and minted breath with a touch of green tea. They were around the same height but Tenzo briefly believed Obito was shorter, he looked harmless with his face and ears tinted in red and his little eyes looking at him with in a silent plea. Obito looked small between his arms, and something twisted inside Tenzo. 

 

“And why no one told me?”, Obito asked again. 

 

“Eh?,” Tenzo realized he had been staring at Obito's face longer than he needed, and the distant between them was too short to be friendly. Tenzo released Obito and took two steps back, leaving one body length distant between them. Obito didn't complained. 

 

“Why you didn't told me?”, Obito insisted, voice cracking and tears falling for his eyes. Tenzo was threw off. “The boys came back without Kakashi, they didn't knew where he was and you never came at the house,” - Tenzo rose an eyebrow confused-, “You are never late, you always arrive at the same time unless something happens! And I-I t-thought something bad happened to Kakashi.” Obito cried, no trying anymore to fight his tears. 

 

“Eh! Sorry, sorry!”, Tenzo said panicked, hugging Obito against his chest. “I wasn't informed, I didn't know!,” Tenzo caddled Obito's face between his hands, forcing Obito to see him. “I only found out a few minutes ago, when I was looking for him so he could calm you down, but I couldn't find him! It wasn't our intention to scare you! I didn't hold an ill intention when I transformed into your husband, I only wanted to protect you!” Tenzo hurried explained, stumbling over his words. Kakashi always calmed Obito with a hug and kiss, but Kakashi wasn't here and Tenzo needed to calm down Obito by himself. He wasn't going to kiss the Uchiha or fuck him, he was going to use words. 

 

Obito sobbed pity fully, hugging Tenzo and confessing he was scared Kakashi was death. Tenzo was troubled, hugging Obito and rubbing his back in comfort. The ANBU commander looked at the ninjas around Obito and him, Obito's friends were concerned and incredulous something as little like Kakashi going out of the village without notice was able to make Obito violent. 

 

By his part, Obito and Tobi calmed between Tenzo arms.  _ ‘They’ _ were now sure this Sukea thing wasn't a crazy conspiracy from Danzo or Akatsuki’s part, but an unhappy coincidence. Kakashi wasn't in imminent danger, Sukea wasn't behind Obito, and Tenzo wasn't against  _ them _ . Knowing Kakashi wasn't in danger, ‘ _ they’ _ finally relaxed. 

 

====================

 

An hour after the incident Obito was drinking tea in Iruka’s house, with Kurenai and Iruka which were trying to comfort Obito. The Uchiha was ashamed of himself and didn't want to go back to his house, what was he going to tell his boys? How was going to explain them he lost an arm? Obito covered his face while Iruka passed and arm over his shoulder. Obito wasn't in good shape, his feet were covered in bandages, he was missing an arm and had multiple injuries on his legs. 

 

At the other side of the village, inside the Hokage’s office, Sukea, Tenzo and hi team was giving their report. Lord third was glaring at them with an unhappy expression and a pipe full of tabaco. 

 

“Obito made a big ruckus,” The Hokage said softly. 

 

“Yes, he did and I apologize for it. I never guessed Obito would got so violent because he couldn't find me,” Sukea said, lowering his head. Tenzo and his team stayed quiet. 

 

The Hokage looked boredly at Sukea. “You should have,” Sarutobi said with a harsh tone. “You have been married to him for twelve years, you know he suffer for post traumatic disorder from all the experiments and torture he suffered, and it only got worse after the Uchiha massacre,” - Sarutobi rose his tone of voice, his eyes were vivid and a cruel on his lips.- “Do you really thought your traumatized husband with the most powerful kind of Sharingan and with regeneration abilities should got crazy if you disappeared without notice? Do you Kakashi?”

 

Sukea winced and lowered his head, he didn't have a valid answer for that. 

 

“Danzo and the elders had been a pain in my ass since Obito and you adopted Naruto. They were concerned the crazy Uchiha was in charge of our strongest weapon! And then you came with a ridiculous idea and your husband got crazy!”, The Hokage didn't rose his voice, it wasn't his style, but he was leaking killer intent from everyone of his pores. “This can't go without consequences,” Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Please, Hokage, don't take Naruto from us that…”, Kakashi pleaded. He shut up when the Hokage glared at him and hit the desk with his pipe. 

 

“I won't take Naruto from your husband, that would only upset him more and Naruto would be unhappy. No, I'm not going to punish Naruto for something he didn't do. Obito is under home arrest until I decided otherwise and you, Kakashi, you and your team would be confined to do D rank missions. You are not going to take a higher rank until you have make one hundred D rank missions from now on.” 

 

Kakashi winced. Obito would be upset when Tenzo tell him he can't go out of the house, and the boys will be angry when they found out they are stuck in D rank missions for almost a year. God! Why did Obito have to go crazy looking for him? 

 

The Hokage’s eyes fell over Tenzo and his team. “And you! you are part of Konoha’s elite and you were incable to stop a Ninja who has been out of service for almost fifteen years.” Tenzo squad shuddered and lowered their heads. “You have been watching over him for almost ten years and you didn't know to stop him without Kakashi's help? Tenzo, what have you been doing all this time? If you can't stop Obito's crazy rampage, how are you going to protect him and Sasuke from Itachi and Shisui? How are you going to protect Naruto from Akatsuki?”.This time the Hokage rose his voice and stoop up, his face was red. 

 

“W-we didn't know Obito was so fast and he could make those white thorns come out of his body”, an ANBU agent with a fox mask said. He had been watching over Obito for almost five years and he never caught sight of Obito using a technique like that, neither it was in the report given to them. Tenzo lowered his face and winced. He knew those thorns were some kind of mokuton, he felt it because he was also a mokuton user. And to think he had been teaching Obito how to use Mokuton for almost a year, he never expected Obito would get crazy and use it against them. 

 

“It's my fault,” Tenzo said, taking a step forward. All the eyes in the room were over the brunet. “I-I”, - he stuttered and closed his eyes. - “I should have known…” 

 

“No, you don't!” Kakashi said, stepping forward, and looking at the Hokage seriously. “I had been with Obito all this years and I never realized he could transform those weird white patch in his body into… ‘spines’”. Kakashi looked back at Tenzo, then he looked forwards. “I knew those part of Obito's body saved his life, but I never knew Obito's right arm and leg could be removed without consequences until Naruto came to live with us and neither knew… “

 

Kakashi shut up when the Hokage rose his hand. “I understand, there's a lot of things we didn't know about your husband and the experiments made on him,” - Sarutobi interweave his fingers together-. “Are you implying we should put him over a doctors table and opens him?”

 

“No!”, Kakashi and Tenzo yelled at the same time. Then they looked to each other surprised and looked at the Hokage in distress. Tenzo didn't know why he rose his voice, he didn't like Obito at all, but if anything happened to him Kakashi would be sad. By his part Kakashi was sweating cold. 

 

Sarutobi had a serious expression. The man looked at Kakashi, then to Tenzo and his team, all of them were good Shinobi’s who cared about Obito. If Tobirama-sensei or Danzo were here, they would have said he should enlist Obito in ANBU and train him like they trained Tenzo, put a seal over to control him if necessary. But Hiruzen wasn't Danzo neither Tobirama-sensei, he couldn't use Obito like a weapon. Obito was the beloved husband, friend, uncle and student of some of the greatest ninjas in Konoha’s history, and as such, the least Hiruzen could do was to protect him. Save Obito's life and waste the power in him in favor to kept Kakashi, Tenzo, Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto loyal to Konoha; it was a small price from his point of view. 

 

“Obito will be put under home arrest and he will keep living as he had done,” Sarutobi said. Kakashi, Tenzo and the ANBUs sighed at the same time. They didn't realized they were holding their breath. “As I told Kakashi before, you can't go out of this situation without a punishment.” Tenzo and his team nodded. “As such, all of you will watch Obito doesn't go out of the house, but…” - the Hokage stopped- “one of you will be team seven substitute sensei for a weak, and none of you can go inside the house. Tenzo, you will watch over Obito and live with him until Kakashi ‘get back to Konoha.” Tenzo grimaced, lowered his head and covered his face. “Kakashi, or I may say Sukea,” - Kakashi rose his face,- “You will be under Tenzo’s command and you will watch over Obito inside the house, but you will live in Tenzo’s department.” 

 

Kakashi lowered his shoulders. Apparently, he was having double punishment. 

 


	5. Tenzo and the kids

An injured and drugged Obito was laying on his bed, sleeping peaceful, Kakashi disguised as sukea was holding his husband's hand and caressing his face. Kakashi felt guilty for making Obito suffer like this, but there was something he needed to know and the only way to discover his husband relationship with Tobi was to kept pretending to be Sukea. 

At the other side of the room, Tenzo was watching Kakashi’s and Obito's interaction, and groaned. Kakashi shouldn't be sweet and creepy watching his husband sleeping while Tenzo was trying to think how they were going to break the news to the kids. Sasuke knew his uncle was crazy, Kakashi explained it to him when he was little, but Naruto wasn't as mature as Sasuke and that could be a problem. Iruka and Asuma offered their help and took the kids with them before Tenzo and his team arrived with a drugged Obito at the house. 

Tenzo sighed loudly and covered his face, catching Kashish attention. 

 

"Don't worry, Naruto is smarter than you think."

 

"Do you think so?", - Tenzo groaned-, " because I had watched over the kid as long as you did and I think is stupid as fuck! Without Obito we are not going to make it!" Tenzo pushed himself from the wall and walked towards the couple. "And that's not my biggest worry, your crazy husband it's my biggest worry."

 

Kakashi arched an eyebrow and eyed at Tenzo. 

 

"He is a fucking househusband, he never trains or hadn't done work as a ninja in years and yet he pushed us back! All of us! He is a fucking S rank bomb ready to explode at any second!" 

 

"I understand your concern," - Kakashi said, narrowing his eyes.- "But don't forget Obito it's still Obito, you had dealt with him a million of times".

 

"Yes! But I had always had your help and he wasn't trying to kill anyone or explode his own arm!", Tenzo yelled, standing next to Kakashi and glaring at the sleeping figure on the bed. 

 

"There's always a first time for everything," Kakashi teased, trying to improve his own mood. He took Obito's hand and kissed his wrist. 

 

"You are an asshole!," Tenzo huffed. 

 

Kakashi smiled. "Don't worry, I will help you," Kakashi rose on his feet and stood. 

 

"Yes, but you aren't anymore his beloved husband but a stranger he had tried to kill." Tenzo crossed his arms and pouted. 

 

"Yes…"

 

========================

 

Team seven eating ice cream in Iruka house. They were looking to each other, asking silently with their eyes what was happening, and anxiously watching Iruka-Sensei and Asuma-sensei talking to each other. Team eight was quiet, odd coming from Kiba, and watching curiously Sasuke; while team ten members were watching team seven as if they were bugs, Ino was uncomfortable moving on her seat while Chouji ate chips and Shikamaru whispered 'this troublesome'. Naruto was oddly quiet too, he felt guilty for not knowing Uncle Obito was sick; while Sasuke was worry and Sakura was a strange mix of worry and angriness. She was worry for Sasuke’s uncle but at the same time she was angry at be left out of the loop again, everyone including Ino-pig knew what was happening. 

 

The door opened, all the eyes on the room landed over Tenzo, Obito's best friend. 

 

"You are here," Iruka said, smiling softly. Asuma nodded as a greet. 

 

"Tenzo!", Naruto yelled. "What is happening? Why are we here? Why are they here?" 

 

"Naruto, calm down." Iruka yelled and put a hand over Naruto's shoulder. 

 

"They are here," - Tenzo said, pointing at the others team members-, "because they are your friends, they had gone to your house a dozen of times and know Obito. They also need to know this if they are going to kept interacting with him." 

Sasuke and Naruto furrowed their faces displeased, specially Sasuke who didn't considered any of those people as his friends. 

 

" Besides they encountered Obito during his rampage and know this information will helpful for them in the future," Asuma added, taking his cigarette from his lips. Team ten and eight were surprised, almost as much as team seven itself. 

 

"How know anything about that crazy man will be helpful?," Kiba groaned. Team seven glared dagger at him and he shut up. 

 

"You could be assigned in a future to protect Obito," Asuma explained. 

 

"And why would we do that?," Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"Because he is one of the last Uchiha inside the village," Asuma answered. 

 

"And the owner of the most powerful kind of Sharingan, owner of the powerful regeneration abilities and one of the two people alive able to use Mokuton," Tenzo added, gaining the others attention. 

 

"Mokuton?", Iruka stuttered. 

 

"Mokuton as the first Hokage?", Sakura asked surprised. Sakura and Shikamaru, as the adults, had their eyes wide open. 

 

"Yes, and as me, Obito is able to use a Mokuton. That the reason why his plants are always green and healthy."

 

"Wait!", Naruto yelled, catching the group attention. "Uncle Obito and you are members of the green thumb Konoha club! That means you had been cheating!" 

 

"Yep, you are the only member of our club without Mokuton and as such the only one who do actual gardening" Tenzo smiled. 

 

"That's unfair...!" 

 

"-Wait," Shino interrupted Naruto and rose his hand. "If Hatake-san is the owner of such abilities why he need our protection?" 

 

"Yes! He should B rank ninja or something like that!" Kiba shouted and balled his hand into fist. 

 

"He is, not he used to be an A rank ninja," Tenzo said, looking away from the children. No one inside Konoha knows exactly how powerful Obito is, some members of the elders through Obito was a potential A rank ninja but Lord Danzo thinks that if Obito was trained and in perfect shape he should be an S rank. 

 

"A rank?", Sasuke was the first one to talk. He was as shocked as the rest of the group, but it made sense, a few months ago he discovered his uncle survived the Uchiha massacre without Kakashi protection. Kakashi wasn't inside the village at the time according to Gai, and yet his uncle survived the massacre with minor injuries. 

 

"Kind of," Tenzo said. 

 

"If he is as powerful," Ino said, pushing herself to the edge of her seat, "why we need to protect him."

 

"Not just that," Shikamaru rose his voice and straightened his back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why he isn't working as a Shinobi?" 

 

"That's because suffered some things...," Tenzo said unsure of how to explain them Obito's curious situation. He couldn't told them Obito was an experiment, that was classified information, and neither tell Sasuke and Naruto that their beloved uncle was raped and tortured for years until Konoha rescued him. 

 

"During the third ninja war Obito was captured by the enemy and imprisoned in a prisoner camp for years, until Konoha saved him." - Asuma said, waiting for information settle in the guys' head. - "As you can guest Obito suffered different types of torture and abuse in his imprisonment" - Asuma made another pause and traced Obito's scars on his face. Sasuke and Naruto face were pale. - "As a result Obito suffered post traumatic disorder and got dissociative identity disorder."

 

Naruto's eyes were wide and the blonde's body shivered unconsciously; while Sasuke's eyes were narrowed and the boys fist were white. Sakura and Ino covered their mouth, while the others boys showed themselves visible uncomfortable. 

 

"How long it was?", Naruto asked with teary eyes. Tenzo and Asuma looked each other, they didn't remember the exact time it lasted. 

 

"Four years," Iruka answered, " Obito was around your age when he saved Kakashi from being crushed by a boulder and was left behind by his team. And he didn't came back to Konoha until two years after the war ended."

 

"Only four years?", Kiba said loudly, getting a punch from Shino. 

 

"Kiba, be respectful," Hinata scolded him. 

 

"Sorry," Kiba whispered. Team seven was glaring at him and it looked like Sasuke wanted to kill him, if Naruto or the Uchiha didn't punched him was because Iruka sensei was between them and stopped the boys. Kiba lowered his eyes, he didn't wanted to be unrespectful with Sasuke's uncle but a guy in his clan was imprisoned for almost ten years by a enemy nation and was saner than Sasuke's uncle. 

 

"You said suffered dissociative identity disorder, doesn't that means…?" Ino asked, looking suddenly distressed. She eyed constantly team seven. 

Sakura had also heard that sickness before, but where? 

 

"What? What that's means?" Naruto asked. All the guys looked at Ino, while Iruka looked at Asuma anxiously. Iruka knew Obito had post traumatic stress but he had never heard about the other disease his friend suffered. 

 

"It's means Obito had a double personality," Tenzo provided. 

 

"What?", Naruto, Sakura and Iruka yelled at the same time. 

 

"A double personality?", Shikamaru repeated shocked. 

 

Sasuke stayed quiet but as his team he also looked shocked by the revelation. Now that he thought about it he remembers his Uncle's voice and usual cheerful behavior suddenly changing on his bad days, back them it brushed it but panic attacks but he never related it to a double personality. 

 

"Yes," - Tenzo nodded.- "What you saw today was Obito's other personality taking control over Obito's body."

 

"He almost killed a man and choke you" Iruka winced. 

 

"Yes, he did." Tenzo caressed his neck, feeling Obito's ghost finger on his skin. "Because Obito's second personality is too violent and reckless and inestable, Obito can't work as a Shinobi." Tenzo explained, turning towards the kids with a grim face. 

 

"How dangerous is that?", Shikamaru asked, narrowing his eyes. Sasuke and Naruto glared Shikamaru but Sakura thanked he made that question. She knew Obito wasn't a bad person, but after what happened today and what she now knew, she couldn't stop shaking of fear. Sasuke must hate her but she couldn't stop being scared. 

 

Iruka and Asuma, as the rest of the guys, looked at Tenzo expectancy. It was a secret inside the village only a few people knew, all of them related to Obito's tratemen and health, but Naruto and Sasuke as Obito's adopted sons needed to know. Asuma and Iruka also needed to know, they were friends with Obito, and the guys gathered there were Naruto's and Sasuke's friends. All of them interacted with Obito in daily basics, as such they deserved to know it. 

 

"Fine, I will tell you but you should be keep the secret or I may be in problems with the Hokage and Kakashi," Tenzo scratched his neck nervously. "We know Obito is a A rank ninja because a few years ago, when most of you were babies, Obito disappeared without from the Uchiha district."

 

"And what happened?", Asuma asked, he never heard anything about it. 

 

"When the Uchiha clan found Obito the next day, he was covered in blood eating dangos in a shop on the border between the land of fire and wind." 

 

"And who was the blood from?", Kiba asked with a thread of voice. Choji who had kept eating during their conversation suddenly stopped and covered his mouth. 

 

"From the dango shop owner, Obito asked for a favor the man didn't have and he killed him," Tenzo answered. Sakura and Shikamaru gulped nervously, while Naruto trembled and Sasuke rose both eyebrows. 

 

"He went to Satu…", Iruka asked but stopped when he saw Tenzo shaking his head. 

 

"No, he went to Sapuro."

 

"Ano… Isn't that a fours days walking from Konoha?", Hinata asked shyly. 

 

"Yes, it is a fours days trip", Shino repeated. 

 

"Three days if you are a jounin", Asuma corrected. 

 

"Yes, you are right", Kiba said.

 

"But you say 'they found him the next day' and he disappeared  from Konoha", Sakura said, looking in Tenzo's direction. 

 

"Yes, well, I don't know all the details but it was written in a military police inform. They mentioned Obito was able do in one night a three days trip." Tenzo answered. 

 

"It wasn't even an entire day," Shikamaru noted, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

"I'm not surprised anymore he ran so fast that we lost track of him," Choji added. Ino and Shikamaru nodded. 

 

"And well," Tenzo said, catching the guys attention, "because of what happened today Obito was house arrested and you guys should stay away from the him." 

 

"What?", Naruto and Sasuke asked at the same time. 

 

"Your legal tutor is Kakashi but he is out of the village and Obito is dangerous to be around, you can stay over one of your friends until Kakashi is back," Iruka explained. 

 

"What? No, I don't go to anywhere!", Naruto yelled. 

 

"My uncle need me, I must be with him!", Sasuke yelled. Sakura stayed quiet and lowered her head. 

 

"Are you sure?", Iruka asked, "because we already talked with Shikamaru's father and he said he didn't have any problem with you staying in his house."

 

"Yes!" Naruto and Sasuke answered at the same time. 

Naruto and Sasuke always fought and bickered, sometimes they didn't stand each other but after a couple years living under the roof they were something like family. Far related cousins, if you asked Naruto. And none of them would abandon Obito, Sasuke had always know his uncle was sick and crazy, while Naruto was sure Obito he knew would never hurt one of them. 

 

"Are you sure?", Asuma asked again. He didn't know if he must be happy or frustrated those boys insisted to be with Obito. 

 

"Yes!" 

 

"I knew you would say that," Tenzo groaned. 

  
  
  



End file.
